Should Have
by asouldreams
Summary: If one merely would have turned left than right, left 5 minutes early, think of the disasters that could be avoided. As Hermione should have left before dark, should have been more prepared, should have...and enclosed are the consequences Darkfic HGMM
1. Chapter 1

**Should have…**

She should have gone back to the Weasley's hours ago. She should have left Hogwarts and its fabled library long before now, but she had been researching any information she could find regarding Horcruxes; her parents were on holiday and quite agreeable for her to remain at the Weasley's for the duration. She should have not been pushing so hard to find the answers; because in her mind, she should have already found the answers.

She should have…

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall's voice ringing in the crisp air, startling her…the ink blotter toppling over.

"Professor…?" Hermione scooped up her wand, and before she could utter the incantation, the splattered ink had already vanished as her head of house stepped into view.

"My apologies," Minerva already tucking her wand back into her voluminous robes. "I did not mean to startle you." Green eyes swept over the books, journals, sheaves of parchment littering the table. "However, the hour has become quite late and…"

Hermione's shoulders sagged as she easily completed her Professor's sentence. "Should have already returned to the Burrow."

Minerva gave a solitary nod, "Yes. However," She reached out, staying Hermione's arm. "You may leave the items." Minerva relayed, her fingers already falling back to her side.

Hermione turned, giving the stately woman a perplexed look. "I don't want Madam Pince to…"

"I spoke with Irma;" She stepped backwards, enabling Hermione ample space to stand. "She will not touch your work."

"Professor, I will be glad to re-pull the items…"

A ghostly smile passed across her face, "I am aware." Her eyes snapped across the library, noticing the time. "However, it is late, Miss Granger and while I know you would; there are only five professors currently here and I believe we can work around the scant space your research is currently taking up."

Hermione stood, a broad smile breaking across her face. "Thank you, Professor."

A genuine smile lit emerald eyes, "You are quite welcome."

Hermione cast one final glance to the reams of parchment and then to her professor. "If it is alright, I'll be back by 7am."

"If you are back at that hour, I shall ask Tily to bring a plate of…" She narrowed her eyes at the younger witch, "Orange cranberry scones and lemon tea for you."

Hermione blinked, jaw slackening. "How do you know that those are my favorites?"

Minerva merely arched her brow, "Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared at her professor's blank face a moment more and then nodded. "Yes." She took a step and then turned back to McGonagall. "I'll see you…tomorrow."

"True," Minerva took a step forward, "And I will be accompanying you to the gates."

"Professor…I'll be fine."

Minerva swept past her, "And I would prefer to keep you that way." She paused at the end of the row, "Coming?"

Hermione's mouth curled into a smile, "Apparently." Quietly the two witches walked across the stone pathways, their boots echoing off the torchlight area and Hermione as they rounded the corner to the main hall, she asked a question that had been plaguing her for the past two weeks. "Do you miss him?"

Minerva's footsteps faltered at the quiet, yet profound question and she found herself eyeing her student, debating on whether to admit something so personal. "Very much." She whispered in response, "I have never known these walls without him."

"I'm sorry." Hermione's voice was soft, sincere. She watched as the usually stoic features disappeared, and the heavy lines of a grieving woman appeared.

"He was a wonderful friend." Minerva's brogue catching as she continued, "Irreplaceable."

"Was he always so…whimsical?"

The torchlight sparkled off misty green eyes, "Even more so in times of stress." She started walking again, Hermione joining suite. "Much to the staff's distress."

Hermione found herself rapt with attention, granted she had spoken to the formidable woman, several times. But always regarding transfiguration or Hogwarts, never once, anything about her.

Minerva continued on as they approached the great oak doors, "And my own. As the staff would always come to me, not Albus, about his latest…" The warm air rushed upon their faces as they stepped onto the flagstone, her gaze automatically pulling across the ground to the white marbled tomb reflecting the pearly moonlight. "Prank."

Hermione's gaze followed Minerva's, "Has the Board of Governors chosen a successor?"

"They have."

Brown eyes shifted to take in the regal countenance and open expression. "You will make…"

"It will not be I, …Miss Granger." Minerva interjected, realizing that she had indeed almost called the young woman by her namesake as she stared into the slack jawed witch.

"Then…who…?" Hermione stammered, her startling intellect momentarily baffled.

"I…" A heavy sigh slipped from normally thin lips, "Am not at liberty to say."

"Just tell me it's not Snape." Hermione retorted, but at seeing an elegant brow arch…she began shaking her head. "I can't…"

"We need to leave." Minerva said, turning. "And I presume," She caught Granger's eyes with her own, "That you will keep your supposition to yourself."

"Professor I would never…"

Her words landed upon deft ears as Minerva's fingers already had her wand out, steps remaining brisk as she automatically responded. "I am aware, Miss Granger." Eyes darting to the tree-line, "Have your wand at the ready."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice as they approached the gates, "I don't see…"

"Neither do I." Her voice dropping, barely reaching Hermione's ears. "But I can hear and smell them."

Involuntarily Hermione's grip tightened on her wand. "Neat trick." She murmured as McGonagall brought her hand to the gates…the lock mechanism releasing.

Minerva reached up, eyes fixing to the young woman before darting to the left and then returning to her. "Give my best to Molly."

Hermione nodded, "I will." She replied, feeling a tingle of apprehension trickle down her neck as McGonagall's arm flexed before stepping forward. And with a breath, she too stepped away from Hogwart's wards…

One step…

Two…

Relief burst in her chest, fingers becoming less tense as they progressed the necessary five meters from the gates to enable apparition. McGonagall was just being too protective…

And then a blinding light crossed in front of her face, as two hexes grazed by her. And it felt like she had been thrust back in to the Department of Mysteries as spells shot from every direction and while she had always believed Professor McGonagall was not a witch to cross; had known that she was a master in transfiguration, but as the flames shot from the long ebony wand…Hermione couldn't help but doubt the connotation that Dumbledore had no equal. She cast protego charm after protego charm, the hexes flying too fast and from too many areas to counter-attack; not that it seemed to stop McGonagall.

From her peripheral vision, Hermione could see McGonagall draw her wand in a wide arc…hair whipping in the wind as she snapped her head to the side as strands fell from her legendary bun; and then a pulse of light erupting before conjuring a shield charm…and then she felt it…crawling up her leg, spontaneous…and before she could utter a word, her world stopped and she toppled over. She couldn't see a thing; could hear a flourish of spells being cast a tremendous pace; _undoubtedly McGonagall_, she thought.

"I wouldn't, McGonagall." Hermione felt her body being spun around, the stars coming into view. "Or Potter's young friend, dies."

Hermione couldn't see her; but knew from the eerie silence that McGonagall had yet to move, undoubtedly strategizing.

"Drop your wand." Came the same hauntingly deep voice.

_NO! _Hermione's mind screamed, _NO! DON'T! _She tried to move, tried to get away with every ounce of willpower, but the spell held true. And she remained, rigid, unmoving…heart hammering in her chest as the silence stretched onward.

Then she heard something she had never imagined, the grass muffling the unmistakable sound of a wand falling to the earth. Minerva McGonagall had dropped her wand; and a tear slipped from chocolate brown eyes…wetting Hermione's stoned face.

Xoxoxo

_Debating…had this idea for a dark HG/MM fiction…and…would love your feedback. Time frame is after year 6; before year 7 and then potential after the end of book 7. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minerva's arms pulled, straining, as the wand leveled at Hermione's face. "Stop." Minerva's voice raw from breaking the enchantment quieting her.

Bellatrix eyed the revered woman; her respect increasing exponentially for the Matriarch of Hogwarts having wandlessly and wordlessly managed to dissolve part of the spell. She'd have to remember that as she turned fully to Minerva McGonagall.

"She's innocent."

Bellatrix nodded, "And a close friend to Harry Potter."

Hermione flexed, wishing she knew how McGonagall had managed to counter the incantation holding her.

Minerva could only imagine what they would do to the young woman, and swallowed her own apprehension. "Take me instead."

"I intend to." Bellatrix let out an unearthly laugh, "As the Dark Lord will be pleased with you for an entirely different reason." And before Hermione could fathom what Bellatrix meant or intended to do with her or Voldemort to McGonagall...a bluish-white spell washed over, the words reaching her ears… "Imperio." As her willpower began to give way.

"No!" Minerva screamed, straining; "Fight it!" She felt the silencing spell wash over her…her own magic countering and she cast the counter curse as Hermione's muscles went slack; "Relicto…" A second spell sprung from Bellatrix's wand, her face twisted in rage.

"She'll pay." She spat to Minerva as recognition sprang into Hermione's eyes.

It had been like watching your body float away from afar, seeing the scene happen around you…and then she heard McGonagall's spell; her body suddenly sinking back into itself and then she felt tears spring to her eyes as Bellatrix's spell crashed into her professor's chest and then again…the wand was fluttering before, "Imperio!"

Minerva felt their hopes of leaving the shack alive diminish as Hermione again succumbed to the imperious curse; and took the sum of her rage and emerald eyes spun to Bellatrix…

"Ahhhh…" Bellatrix cried, feeling as though someone had carved a blade to her bone and down her face. She could already feel the warm liquid oozing down her face, "You bitch!" She flipped her wand, a curse striking the very air from Minerva's lungs. "You will pay for that!"

Minerva silently gasped for breaths, her vision shifting as she fought to remain conscious. It would not help either her or Miss Granger…Hermione if she were to lose consciousness. Slowly, she reigned in her emotions, controlling her breaths, and focused on calming her mind. It would not do to push erratically; she had already inadvertently shown Bellatrix that she could break her spells. _Thankfully, _she stretched out her magic, _she doesn't know that while these spells are stronger; _she mentally began to unwind the tapestry of binding spells that restrained her arms, _they will not hold._ She thought ruefully, mind already strategizing on their escape.

xoxoxo

"But how can you be sure, Bellatrix?" Markenson asked, doubtful. "Granger is a strong witch."

Wild black eyes turned to him, "She is still young, inexperienced."

"But strong." He countered, "I tell you, that she is not under the curse."

"She is." Bella crooned, "I know she is."

Markenson shook his head, "I refuse to be part of your scheme, Bella. It will only infuriate the Dark Lord farther."

Her eyes shifted away from him to Granger and then to the now quiet Minerva McGonagall. "I will prove to you…" She cackled, feeling the skin pull along her cheek and fresh blood ooze down her cheek. "Without a doubt that Granger is under the imperius curse."

xoxoxo

The seconds drug on, every inch of skin on fire; tears slipping unbidden from her eyes as silent cries and gasps were ripped from oxygen starved lungs; her body unable to convulse as her muscles burned against the body bind. Throughout the exercise, Minerva kept her gaze trained on Hermione. Waiting for a hesitant flicker, a sign, anything…and as the vinewood wand swirled in motion, Minerva's stomach involuntarily clenched as she was struck with a forth cruciatus curse. Her body went rigid, her back coming against semi-cool robes; dampened from her own sweat as exhausted muscles strained and the effects were beginning to break the control on her magic and mind. She felt her magic want to lash out, to react, to protect itself…and with every ounce of control she had, she restrained it…if only for once more.

"That's good, Hermione." Bella crooned as Hermione released the spell; "Now, why don't we give our dear professor a moment to catch her breath?" She leaned closer to Hermione, and Minerva didn't try to listen. Her breaths were ragged, blood pounding in her ears…her mind fighting to remain conscious…

She thought of simple spell work, something to move her mind past the pain. Something repetitive. She needed a break, and as Bellatrix was speaking to Hermione for a moment, she would take the reprieve. She needed it. Had to collect her thoughts, reinforce her depleting reserves; and she closed her eyes. It could have been hours, minutes, it didn't matter; because for however long the duration, that was how long her body wasn't on fire.

Then she heard it…and her body involuntarily clenched; she knew what was coming, and from the bile already at the back of her throat and nausea churning in her stomach; her body did too. This time, the crutiatus curse sprung from Bellatrix's wand; face twisted in rage.

Hermione's curses had been painful, taken the very breathe from her body; but they lacked the ferocity behind them. Bellatrix's did not. It ripped through her, burning all the way to her soul…body convulsing her mind slipping away…head straining, vision blurring…and eyes fell upon Hermione's unmoving figure. Green eyes remained riveted, needing something positive to remain focused upon. Something to keep her mind from losing control, shattering…the curse spiking harder into her chest causing blood to swell in her mouth, dripping off her lip…her own magic beginning to pulse within…

And…the curse began to lift…

"Leglimency." The word drifting across the air…Minerva let her body fully collapse into the cruciatus curse and body bind; as she pulled the walls of her mind close. Mentally recoiling as Bellatrix's mind slammed into hers; Hermione's figure melting away…and she pushed back. Despite her body being bound, ribs cracked if not broken, several muscles pulled; she used the weapon she still had to her advantage.

Her mind.

She felt Bellatrix's mind slid off her own, and she spun it to her advantage. She felt Bellatrix realize, try and stop her…and with elegant efficiency, she sliced through Bellatrix's defenses as though they had been crafted from butter. She watched the horrifying memory as Voldemort punished her…and then it spun away, hundred of images flashed…she felt Bellatrix fight and she held on tighter; learning what the Death Eaters were planning…how they sought to take either Ronald Weasley or Hermione Granger and subsequently destroy Harry from within…

Her concentration wavering as the pain in her body erupted; control slipping as Bellatrix's memories faded away…her body and mind succumbing to blackness.

Xoxoxo

_A/N: Here's another tease…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minerva felt a slight tug upon her robes, and very faint movements…ghostlike. She could smell a hint of vanilla…and despite being overwhelmingly exhausted, she took a shuttering breathe, eyes blinking open to sea of brown.

"You're awake." Hermione's soft voice dancing across her skin as she lifted her head up; chestnut hair falling over her shoulder.

Minerva blinked again, trying to determine her whereabouts, she had been moved. She was no longer hanging from ropes from rafters but was lying on something soft. _A bed perhaps? _Though her head, legs and arms remained bound, her chest and waist had been freed albeit her voice remained silenced. _Much harder to cast silent spells without a wand, _she tiredly mused. Then she felt gentle fingers caress the edge of her jaw line…eyes immediately snapping back to Hermione; scanning the young witch's face, eyes…

"I knew you wouldn't be unconscious for long." Hermione stated as she met Minerva's gaze, a wry smile crossing her lips. She trailed her hand from the edge of Minerva's jaw down her throat…along the lip of robes.

Minerva's heart rate jumped exponentially, Hermione's hands trailing down the seam to the upper part of her robes. _What in Merlin's beard does she think she's doing? _Her eyes flashed northward, to either side, trying to see the dynamics of where they were and if there was anyone else in the room as she involuntarily pulled against the magical bindings of her arms and legs.

A warm chuckle slipped from Hermione as she shifted her own weight. "You aren't going anywhere." She delicately pulled open the emerald robe.

_ Hermione! _Minerva's mind and mouth screamed as one, warm air rushing against her skin and the thin cotton chemise. Brown eyes swept down her body, fingers tentatively sliding along the sides of her ribs fingering the edge of cotton; and Minerva still remained ambiguous regarding Hermione's intentions believing that she was concerned of her welfare. Determining how bad the wounds to her ribs had been; Minerva knew that at least two if not three of her ribs were fractured if not totally broken from the impact of Bellatrix's cruciatus curse.

Then her world stopped.

The chemise had been slightly lifted, Hermione's head dropping as if inspecting, and then warm lips grazed the tender flesh of her abdomen.

_ No! No! No! _Minerva's mind screamed as a swell of shock and horror flooded her veins, _Maintain control. Think. _She thought, as another flutter of kisses touched her skin. _Stay calm. Think. Think. _And then she felt her chemise pull closer to her breasts. _Hermione! _Followed by tender touches, _Stop! _Tired muscles pulled against the invincible restraints, _Hermione! _To no avail. She remained steadfastly bound, and as she gazed downward…her eyes landed upon Hermione's brown ones.

"Your skin is…" Hermione ran the tips of her fingers over the barely exposed flesh. "Soft." A tender expression washing over Hermione's face, "Addictingly so."

Despite herself, Minerva's body shivered whether from the sharp contrast of her warm hand and the cold air, the stress from her sudden predicament, or the sheer tenderness of Hermione's hand as it slid along her abdomen, her side…along the lower part of her ribs. And before Minerva could comprehend or decipher her body's response, Hermione's lips were again on her skin…following the same path as her hands had.

Gentle.

Caring.

Minerva jerked against the bonds in half panic as their situation continued spiraling out of control…her normally methodical and logical mind going blank…as young, inexperienced hands and warm lips slid along the expanse of her waistline…

And then a rush of cold, swept over her arms…chest…legs…

Minerva's pulse throbbed in her ears, deadening out all other noise and feeling as a minute part of her brain logically reasoned what happened; her head involuntarily shifting to the side while forcing her eyes to focus on her now bare arms.

Her robes…had been magically removed.

_This can't be happening…_Minerva's mind churned as Hermione's youthful face swam into her field of vision. Brown eyes intently peering into her own with unmasked warmth, darkening eyes…and tender hands ran down the length of her arms, her side…along the sides of her breasts over her chemise…

_Focus…_Minerva thought, desperately trying to pull her mind back from the brink of panic that had taken hold. _Focus…_she reiterated as Hermione straddled her legs, feeling her jeans and the warmth of her body against her. Hermione's sweater gaping along her pant line as she leaned forward…the sweater grazing across her skin as nimble fingers slid up her side…her upper arms…their chests momentarily touching as Hermione's hands stopped at her wrists…and chestnut locks fell forward…

Lips…touched her forehead and Minerva immediately turned to the right…hoping to deter

Hermione…

But…she felt warm lips trailing down face, along her cheek…pausing at her jaw…and a pressure shift along her body…a tender admission was laid bare…

"I've never made love…before." Hermione breathed against Minerva's ear.

Black hair shifted as Minerva immediately turned her head, green eyes openly staring into brown ones.

Shocked.

Resoundedly so.

Her own panic becoming secondary as her mind grappled the scope of the situation. Both of theirs.

They were both prisoners.

She had been able to physically fight back or at the very least, try to and partially succeed in willingly resisting. Hermione, on the other hand, had been robbed of that right. She was a prisoner within her own mind as another controlled the actions of her body through a horrifying means; to have to watch and not interject.

And now, the young woman, whose body was partially pressed against hers…was shaking; as brown eyes bored into her own. Shaking at the prospect of countless possibilities…being forced to make love to someone against her will, her first time, to her mentor…a woman…

"Please…" Hermione whispered as emotion poured into brown eyes, voice shaking. "Don't…fight."

Tears sprung into Minerva's eyes at the heartfelt plea, slipping down her face unabated as she met Hermione's own tear filled gaze. And...as much as she shouldn't have acknowledged the remark…shouldn't have listened to the heartfelt plea…should have remained focused on saving them…she couldn't destroy the young woman. And with aching slowness, she felt herself nod…an idea springing to mind…that was both terrifying and potentially viable. But to do it, meant…giving in…and…doing what Hermione asked…

Fresh tears springing to both their eyes...as Hermione leaned closer…

Eyes closing…as she tilted her head…

And Minerva…felt as though she were swimming…her mind looking upon the situation with a strange sense of detached clarity…as her emotions screamed for some type of interference, anything to stop the train wreck from happening…to save them. But, supple lips gently touched against hers, and she found herself…at a crossroads. A damning one, as she her mind replayed Hermione's soft plea…in conjunction with the only way she could foresee to escape…and she found herself doing what she had never imagined…doing something she was sure would plague her for the rest of her life; but doing what was needed to save both of them…and more importantly, Hermione…

She leaned into the warm, supple lips…

...

...

And kissed her back.

* * *

_A/N: More?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was tentative; both women…barely breathing as their lips pressed against the others for the briefest of moments. Hermione slowly drawing back…eyes opening in question as she gazed into Minerva's face.

Minerva could see the question, the uncertainty…the doubt that Minerva had indeed 'consented' to not only fight; but…to help her, get through this… And with feline grace and speed, Minerva lifted herself forward, surprising Hermione as her arms pulled and abdomen struggled to hold both hers and Hermione's weight…while capturing Hermione's lips with her own in a gentle, yet reaffirming kiss…as she tried to ignore the pulsing of pain along her right rib cage.

Lips sliding across the others…and Minerva felt Hermione respond; her weight shifting as hands released her wrists and one wrapped around her chest…brushing against far too tender ribs as Hermione's other hand fell to the bed to help support them.

Hermione's tongue, slowly running across Minerva's lips…wanting to deepen the kiss. And a new trail of tears slipped into her hairline as she opened her mouth, granting entry…her mind screaming to stop this charade, her body wanting to end the pain; but she desperately tried to ignore her internal protests as Hermione's tongue gently slipped between her lips…tasting…touching…and then meeting and melding against her own. Instinctively, Hermione's arm tightened her hold against Minerva, causing Minerva to respond purely from instinct to Hermione as the rest of her world revolved around the utter pain in her ribs…she vaguely felt the warmth of her body…their breasts touching, despite the separation of clothing…as their kiss continued…

And Minerva felt the moan rumble from Hermione's chest before being able to slip past her lips as she suckled her tongue. "Mmmmhmm." She pulled back, kissing her jaw…releasing her waist, Minerva's muscles and side blissfully relaxing as she sunk back into the mattress; while Hermione moved to her clavicle…collarbone…and then the other side, repeating the process.

Minerva took a moment to assuage her own thoughts, she knew she was doing the right thing…

She just needed time to either break the silencing spell, definitely doable if her body wasn't alive with pain, or entice Hermione to want to release her arms…and she would then be able to take Hermione's wand and end the nightmare they both found themselves in. Not counting Bella and whomever else was witnessing this…

Her thoughts stopped and her heart skip a beat…as tentative hands grazed across her breasts; Hermione glancing up to her as hands traveled lower, to the hemline. Minerva involuntarily pulled her arms, body flexing…ribs catching as Hermione's hands slipped beneath the chemise along her abdomen, moving upwards. Feeling her stop just beneath the swell of her breasts…Hermione's eyes silently begging for permission…as her thumbs ran along the edge of her breasts and fingers kneaded the sides…gently massaging…

_This cannot be happening…_Minerva thought, trying to picture Amelia before her and not the young woman with deep brown eyes…as she nodded; and at once felt soft hands flutter across the whole of her breasts, sweeping over her nipples…and Minerva's eyes fluttered close, not able to see her student's, Hermione's reaction.

Instead, she focused on the silencing spell and the magic of it…

She began to peel the layers back, unraveling the…

_No!…_the spell slipped through her thoughts as a supple warmth spread across her nipple…breast…

Her body involuntarily arching into it…

For a moment there was no pain, no concern for their lives, no thought…just feeling as Hermione's mouth suckled her breast.

And it felt good.

She permitted herself to revel in the feeling for a heartbeat, the rush of endorphins…blanketing the pain in her side. It had been almost a year since she had felt Amelia's tender hand skimming across her flesh. Just the thought caused a slow burn to ignite in the pit of her stomach and between her legs and she bit back a moan before it had the opportunity to slip past her lips.

_She would not enjoy…_

Hermione slipped to her other breast…and Minerva could no longer even summon up the lattice work of the silencing spell; her mind far to fractured as Hermione's lips and tongue coaxed her breast and teased her nipple as her hand continued teasing and gentle ministrations along her other breast.

_This…she is your…student…_Minerva's mind trying to rationalize, trying to minimize her response…

But Hermione's touch was tender, loving…and was doing nothing to help her resolve or her ability to extricate themselves…as her warm mouth moved her onslaught back to her left breast…an onslaught she had willingly brought on herself…

By consenting…

_Consenting not to fight her, _Minerva thought as Hermione returned to her right breast…her nipple immediately tightening…and a deep sense of shame burnt through Minerva, abhorring her own body's reaction to Hermione's touches…as she felt a warmth spreading between her legs…

An ache growing…

And her body flushed…

"You are so beautiful." Hermione stated as she leaned forward, green eyes finally blinking open before warm lips covered her own.

And Minerva couldn't process thought…she knew she should have…knew she needed to; but it was lost to her as she responded to the lips sliding across her own purely upon instinct as though she were her lover…her mind still riveted to her body's reaction, her reaction…

The kiss was slow, engaging…her tongue languidly slid across the warm supple one, plunging into her mouth…deeper…and Minerva met each gentle probe with her own…drawing a moan and hips to press involuntarily into her own; and at the contact…Minerva drew away, mentally berating her response…

_You've got to focus…or you'll…_

Darkening rich brown eyes peered at her…as she reached down…

_Both die…or worse…_

Fingers grasping her own sweater and pulling it over her head… revealing flushed skin…and a lace bra to emerald eyes.

_Take something that isn't to be taken…_

In one swift motion; Hermione was leaning down and her mouth was again upon Minerva's breasts…suckling, teasing…tasting…

_Rather shared…_Minerva thought, desperately trying to focus on something, anything other than the way Hermione's tongue felt along her flesh. _With someone you love, _she finished as Hermione's lips rolled her nipple and then tugged…

And despite wanting to stop it…wishing to keep the response to herself, a soft sigh slipped from her lips…as her head turned to the side, head tipping slightly upwards…exposing her jaw and neckline…to hungry eyes…and where Hermione's mouth immediately followed…

Nipping, kissing, touching and tasting along her ear, jaw, and far too sensitive neck…causing another sigh to erupt from her lips as she tightened her fists; trying to fight the feeling that the young woman had managed to evoke.

And she realized, that in truth, she had but one option left, as she had not been strong enough…her mind far too scattered and unable to remain focused for the time it took to release the silencing spell. _She had to…_

Tears blurred her vision at the mere notion…

_Love…correction…_she thought as shame and an incredible amount of self loathing filled her breast at what she was about to do;_ make love to Hermione and pray, that during the course of their…passion…Hermione would free her. And, then...she could free them._

Tears burned at the back of her eyes as now deep rich chocolate ones stared wide-eyed at her, and…she swallowed…

_ Not sure if she could…love…her…as a lover…_

_ And dear Merlin…what would happen after…_she quelled that thought line. _She needed to get them out of here first…alive._

It was with that thought ringing in her head, that helped Minerva to flicker her gaze to Hermione's swollen lips and then back to Hermione…and then back to the young woman's lush lips…and despite her inexperience…she had understood, and Minerva was torn between being thankful and wishing on some level Hermione hadn't…

But it mattered not…

Brown eyes were already fluttering close as lips neared her own and Minerva found herself at a far different set of crossroads than she had only ten minutes prior; when she had consented not to fight her…but now, she was…on the verge of becoming an active and willing participant…

An active and willing participant…in what would ultimately end her life as an educator and send her to Azkaban…as she would be knowingly taking…another's innocence…even if it meant saving their lives…

And as soft lips grazed hers…she stopped thinking of what the consequences would be of her actions. She stopped thinking of how she had not been strong enough before now; to have to resort to this final and desperate act. She forced herself to stop thinking of the young woman as her, gifted young protégé…and student.

Instead, she thought of Amelia…

Thought of the long, summer lazy afternoons by the loch…punctuated by tender touches, heated kisses, and passionate embraces…

Thought of how her lips felt pressed against her own…

And how much she missed the intimacy…

The burning connection…

And how…Hermione…had managed to re-awaken that connection; whether through coincidence or not…it mattered little…

Because…she needed that connection…

Lips began innately parting her own…and Minerva willingly opened her mouth without reservation…

_She would be damned…_a minute part of her mind cooed…_But at least, Hermione will be alive,_ another part replied, before she hungrily met Hermione's mouth and tongue with her own…as only a lover could.

Tongues plunging deeply into the other…

Teasing, tasting…

Willingly giving and suckling…

Hermione moaned into Minerva's mouth…and then her head fell to the side, and Minerva didn't stop…

She ran her tongue along her cheek, jaw…and began teasing her ear…nipping at the lobe before drawing it against her lips and into her warmth…

Another moan slipped from her lips before she turned her head back and captured Minerva's lips…in a searing kiss…as Hermione involuntarily pushed her center into Minerva's thigh who in turn, shifted against her…causing another sigh of pleasure to break their kiss…

Minerva involuntarily fought against the restraints, wanting to shed Hermione of her bra…to feel her breasts against her own…

And it was as if Hermione heard her, as she reached back…and shed the very object of Minerva's thoughts…and before Hermione could lower herself back down; she felt herself drown out in feeling…as their breasts touched. Hermione's body…shaking from the contact…as Minerva kissed her nape, jaw…

"Ohhh…" Hermione murmured, "That feels…good."

Vaguely Minerva noticed Hermione was reaching for her wand, and she felt a surge of hope pulse through her veins…_Perhaps she will release me, _Minerva thought believing an end to their predicament was within reach…

But instead…she felt the softness of her thighs…between her own…and the warmth of her center…rocking over her leg…the last of their clothing vanished.

_Please, Hermione…_Minerva thought as she leaned forward…increasing the contact of their flesh…

Her scent…mixing with Hermione's…as it rushed to her senses…

And she felt her body responding to the heady, rich essence emanating from Hermione…her animagus instinct now beating in time with her own need. Reveling in how…wanton and ready...she was…

Her body involuntarily flexing…as her desire to touch, taste…Hermione's essence overcame her…to bury herself in the rich, decadent scent…

She felt Hermione's body lying out along left side, her thigh pushing against her already pulsing center as she pressed her own into Minerva's thigh while her mouth encircled her breast.

The pressure…the feeling…coursing through her…and Minerva fought to remain cognizant, stave off her animagus traits…as Hermione switched to her other breast…and she felt a hand trailing down her stomach, fluttering across the hairs to her…center…

Teasing…

As Hermione's mouth teased her nipple…and her scent tickled Minerva's nose…and she couldn't stop herself any longer…her thigh pressing upwards…feeling the warmth…and Hermione shaking at the contact, breaking away from her breast as she moaned.

Chocolate brown had darkened and now mocha eyes passionately blinked to Minerva…her hand toying with the hair along her apex…and then slipping deeper, beneath the hair and curls…into her warmth.

Causing her very breath to catch in her throat…eyes becoming lidded as fingers tenderly slid against her...then back up and Minerva lost the fight…her head tipping back, eyes closing as a sigh eschewed from her lips…reveling in the feeling…the gentle pleasure. The strokes…became more focused, more poignant…as Hermione's ministrations, circled her center…enticing her…

And with hazy eyes, she blinked them open…searching for brown ones…but thought and all aspects ceased as she felt Hermione...plunge inside her…

Her arms, wrists pulled against the restraints as her head shifted, eyes rolling back…and her hips lurched upwards...wanting to take more inside…

Then…she felt her withdraw…as a shift in weight occurred…and Minerva felt her legs become free…Hermione staring at her, mocha eyes...peering intently into her own. And then she set her wand down, "I…can't…" Hermione whispered…leaning forward to kiss her jaw; the intended message buried in the depths of pain in her eyes.

_She couldn't free her arms…because of the curse, no more than…she could free herself…_and Minerva turned her head, pulling Hermione into a deep, passionate kiss as both women fought to rid themselves of the demons and revel in the moment, a moment that never should have happened…a moment that would forever be burned into both of their memories…and a moment, that both…could no longer stop…

And in their own way, now…no longer wanted to stop.

As it was a moment…to cherish…a light to hold on to before darkness fell.

Hermione pulling back, shifting…her warm breath dancing along Minerva's cheek and ear. "Please…" Her voice, raw…filled with…emotion. "Make love to me."

Minerva leaned forward, tears in her eyes…kissing the side of Hermione's head…her cheek…as the younger woman pulled back. And she gently…took Hermione's lips to her own…as she shifted her lower body…legs wrapping…

Her ribs catching…

And the twinge…not going unnoticed by Hermione…

Sparking another wave of emotion to ripple behind mocha eyes, as she stared into emerald eyes. "I don't know how to heal…ribs…" She choked… "I'm sorry…"

Minerva nudged her nose against Hermione's chin…kissing her jaw…drawing her back in…as her legs pulled Hermione down…

And into her warmth…

Their kiss…breaking…Hermione moaning…Minerva's coming out as a sigh…and their bodies…pushing…straining to increase their contact…as they began moving…

Hermione's hands pulling Minerva's hips closer…

Their warmth blanketing the other…

"Ohhh…Minerva…" She whispered in a broken voice, "This feels…ohh…" She rocked her hips, "I…want…" Her words died away as her hips began meeting Minerva's…

Minerva setting a slow, building…tempo...as their breasts met the others…her hands clenched as she strained upwards…

The sounds of her own moans...dying upon her lips…but knowing that they mirrored Hermione's…

"You…feel…so…good…" Hermione murmured, arching…

"…." Minerva could feel her magic…her core…the ache between them beginning to build…

"Oh…." Hermione crooned… "Minerva..."

Their hardened nipples…grazing…heightening…

"Herm…ione…" The charm slipping away, and only in the vague recesses of her mind did she realize…what had happened, as their tempo…increased…

But…Minerva…fought for clarity…

Her voice barely a whisper, fluttering across the breeze to release her arms and by the time they came to Hermione's hips…she had already uttered the spell to release Hermione.

Their movement grinding to a heated stop…

Bodies entwined…

Passion filled eyes…staring down at Minerva in both horror and wanton need.

Minerva feeling, Hermione going to move, but her hands stilling the younger woman; as she leaned forward. "You have to kiss me." She breathed for her ears alone. "They're still watching…"

Shocked, mortified eyes found hers; and before Hermione could think; she felt Minerva's lips against her own.

And she returned the kiss. Mind numbly responding to the sensation…her hips automatically rocking back and forth, reveling in the warmth and softness that met her own…hips…as the feeling…the need…she had felt while under the curse re-ignited.

Only to feel the soft lips leave her own, a deep brogue to lace her ears…sounding strained… "Try not…to move." Minerva ground out…as she felt her hand along her left hip leave…

And Hermione…realized that Minerva had grabbed her wand. She felt elated…relieved…

Minerva would be casting a spell…and her mind had moved past the awkwardness of how their bodies were entwined…

As she rejoiced in the notion that they would get out of this…alive…

And…

Then she felt…a tingling against her center…her warmth…a moan innately slipping from her throat…as her hips thrust into the tingling.

_It felt…_

Hermione couldn't describe the feeling…didn't want to…she only wanted to feel more…

_It had felt…wonderful before…_

_ Now…_

Her head falling back…eyes fluttering close…as she thrust her body forward…

Feeling…Minerva's warmth encompass her own…

The tingling spreading…

It seemed to touch everywhere…they were touching…

And…she felt…Minerva's hips jerk against her own…

"Ohhhh…Miner…va…" She crooned…

And again…

"Y…es…"

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Minerva forced her mind to remain focused; as she wove the spell. Feeling the magic…coursing through her…igniting their own passion as it spiraled through her…Hermione reacting…and rocking against her…

And she fought…to remain…coherent, to keep the spell…

As her hips met Hermione's…

Their magic fluttering across their skin…

She bit her lip, tears springing to her eyes…as their nipples brushed…hips jerked…and Hermione's plea graced her ears…

_Just a few more seconds…and then…_

The spell finally shooting from the wand, outward…her magic and the spell practically uncontrolled as Hermione rocked against her again…and Hermione's wand clattered to the floor as she dropped her hands to Hermione's hips…

Her intent to separate themselves…

But…

It was too late.

Hermione's legs tightened…as her hips jerked upwards…and Minerva felt a rush of warmth flood against her own core…

And Minerva's body reacted…

The first twinges of an orgasm beginning to ripple across her…as Hermione's body collapsed into Minerva's as she murmured, "Ohh…y…es…Min…erva…yes…."

And she hugged Hermione to her…tears flowing down her cheeks…as wave after wave coursed through her…and Hermione clutched at her, her body trembling with aftershocks as Minerva's own arms and legs twitched too.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_A/N: End it here or delve into the aftermath? Thoughts?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minerva felt her own heart returning to normal and went to move away, only to have Hermione's arms tighten. "Easy." Minerva whispered into Hermione's hair as she flinched, her side erupting in pain, and her cadence rising to reflect her discomfort. "I need to make sure we're safe."

Hermione pulled back, a menagerie of feelings coursing through her; her thoughts in disarray…"Are you alright?"

Minerva's left hand immediately fell to her ribs; fingers splayed out over them. "Stay here." She stated, voice thick as her hair fell about her face and down past her shoulders as she slipped off the bed; picking up Hermione's wand and then the room was bathed in darkness and she had vanished.

Hermione felt her own heartbeat quicken as she waited for precious seconds in the blackness; no noise echoing through the house. She didn't even hear…

_What was she to call her? Professor, McGonagall, Minerva?_

"They're dead." Minerva's voice breaking the stillness and a low level light now shone in the room. Minerva's left hand still held her ribs; her right, however sported a second wand and a pair of gold square rimmed glasses. "But we need to leave."

Hermione merely stared at…the woman before her. The long, luscious lines...curves…muscles rippling along her skin…dark hair… The events of the last half hour flooding her memory…

"Hermione." Minerva reached out, physically touching her upon her shoulder, "I need you to get dressed." Minerva watched as she nodded, eyes remaining distant, _At least she's responding, _Minerva thought. She grasped her chemise, and at moving her arm realized that she would be putting on the bare minimum of clothing. Her side was on fire. With gritted teeth, she pulled her robes on, practically passing out from the movement, and once she managed to slip her boots on…she magically laced them; acutely aware of how little she could and probably should move. Feeling a river of sweat run down her back, she stood and wandlessly braided her hair. "Are you…ready?" She breathed out while placing her glasses securely in her robes. And turning her head, saw that Hermione's hands were trembling as she tried to fasten her jeans.

Minerva noticed that she had forgone her bra, underwear….and was placing only the essentials back on; whether having noticed that Minerva herself had not put them on, or operating out of state of shock, Minerva didn't know. But she summoned Hermione's other articles of clothing, shrinking them as they landed into her hand, and with ease, placed the shrunken objects into her pocket; including her socks and shoes.

Gently, she laid out her hand, wrapping it along Hermione's shoulder and the effect was immediate; the trembling ceased and she buttoned the last one. "I…don't…" She paused meeting emerald eyes, "Shoes?"

"I've got them." Minerva stated, "We'll put them on, after we leave."

Hermione nodded and with shaking fingers gripped her wand.

"Stay close." Minerva began moving, fingers still upon Hermione's arm…and then…she felt Hermione's hand grasp her own fingers as they moved through the barely lit house. She felt a sudden tug, hand falling from her own…and Minerva whirled around, wand out…pointing…to where Hermione was looking; partially horrified. There…leaning against the wall, were the charred remains of what looked to be a wizard. "We need to go."

"Did…" Hermione turned to her, "You do…" Her voice rising, "That?"

Minerva reached out, wrapping her arm around the younger woman. "We need to keep moving."

Hermione allowed herself to be guided away, drawing herself closer to the elder woman. Relishing in the soft hint of lavender that overrode the acrid burnt flesh odor and down the hall, trying not to notice the second or third flash fired wizard and then they were stepping through the front door. Minerva pausing as her eyes swept across the expanse, wand out, left hand wrapped around Hermione; her breaths coming out labored. Taking several quick steps away from the home, she paused, turning back and a flash burst from her wand and the structure instantly broke out into flames.

"Hold on." She whispered, and Hermione did as she was told, knowing that Minerva was going to apparate them somewhere; and failed to notice Minerva swirl her wand a second time before a muffled crack resonated across the soil; and they were gone.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Hermione felt the ground beneath her feet and she lurched away, her stomach recoiling…as her knees sunk into the earth and its contents emptied into the grass. Her arms wrapping around her midsection…curling…and she coughed…

Rolling over…

The emotion…the events…had been too much.

And…Minerva watched as Hermione's head lulled, eyes rolling back…as her form collapsed, unconscious.

Tears shinned against the moonlight as green eyes took in the soft chestnut curls; innocent face…and she waved her wand; not able to bend over and pick the young woman up…instead levitating her…her own magic straining to perform the normally simple spell. But…she had pushed her own body, her magic…and with shaky fingers, placed her left hand upon the rod iron fence…it creaking aside; and bidding her entry to her ancestral property.

The walk up roadway becoming harder; her wand and free hand trembling in equal measure as she opened the weathered oak door…a house elf instantly appearing.

"Minerva?" Tilx asked, blinking upward, surprised at seeing her at the Manor, especially at this hour.

"Help…" Minerva…murmured as she brought Hermione into view.

At once, Tilx snapped his fingers and Hermione vanished into the depths of the house. "Are you…" Large yellow eyes scanning across his Mistress. "Alright?"

"No." Minerva braced her hand along the doorframe, "But, I need you and Milly to prepare the Manor. I'll be here for at least another day."

"Do you need a healer?" Tilx asked, as Minerva reached upwards, hand gripping just beneath her right breast.

"Perhaps tomorrow." Minerva stepped forward, wincing.

"And the young woman?"

"Hermione." Minerva eased past the foyer, "Should be well, and probably will sleep until quite late tomorrow."

"I placed her in the den, should I move her to the eastern living quarters?"

Minerva shook her head, "No, I need to be able to hear her if she calls out."

"Then the family master suite?"

"Leave the adjacent doorway to my powder room open."

Tilx nodded, concern sweeping across his face. "I'll also have Milly lie out clothes for her."

"Thank you." Minerva began to make her way towards her own chambers.

"Are you sure you needn't anything else?"

"A time turner." Minerva whispered as her right hand gripped the handrail, white-knuckled.

"Minerva?"

She paused, tired eyes peering down at her devout friend, a tremble of fatigue littering her bones. "I have but one last thing…"

"You merely have to name it…" Tilx began, but stopped as the noble Mistress gaze upon him.

"Please go to the Burrow; Molly and Arthur Weasley's residence." She clarified, and he nodded knowing where she spoke. It was home of gentile folk with kind hearts for all things; even gnomes. "And inform Molly that Hermione and I were ambushed by Death Eaters, that we have returned to the Manor primarily in good health and will give more information tomorrow; as we are both quite tired."

"Do I need to rouse more assistance for the property, Mistress?"

Minerva gave a subtle shake of her head, her deep brogue lacing her words. "No. I have every belief that we will be just fine for the rest of the evening."

A wry grin spread across Tilx's face, "Then…you have _taken care _of those that sought to capture you?"

"After a fashion." Minerva replied beginning to ascend the steps. Tilx momentarily staring after her, pride etched upon his face before he quietly vanished to do as she asked.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Bellatrix stood dumbfounded, eyes riveted upon the orange and yellow flames licking the night sky as a fiery glyph marked the edge of the property; blatantly defying the rising darkness. "She couldn't have…gotten away."

Voldemort didn't acknowledge her words, his red eyes narrowing as he stepped forward, hand reaching out…his finger tracing the glyph…a long forgotten coat of arms that was rarely used. But he knew whose house it belonged to. A proud, defiant house. A pureblood house. But unlike the Blacks or Malfoys who had intermarried; or the Weasleys whose pauper ways made even the poorest mudblood seem rich in comparison; the McGonagalls…had managed both a rich ancestral line and deep financial wealth.

As he finished tracing the glyph, the message delivered, the fire spun into smoke…and in a moment, it would vanish into the blackness of night; just as the elusive woman had always been to him.

_Minerva McGonagall._

She had not only bested three wizards, destroyed the property…and from the message spun within the glyph discovered that he was after both of Potter's friends. A low, rich…earthly chuckle erupted from his lips; masked by the deafening roar of flames.

_He would have her, before the end._

_ No matter her defiance._

_ But until then; he had far easier things to attend…_

His long fingers falling to his belt, wrapping around his wand…and a twirl of cloaks spun around to face Bellatrix; his wand already casting the cruciatus curse. "You have failed me, Bella." He sneered as she collapsed to the ground, "She knows of my plan regarding young Harry's friends." He glided forward, "Do you know how this could have happened?" He knelt down, "As you were one of the few I spoke to."

She sputtered, gasping…trying to talk, but he merely shook his head.

"I fear, you have become soft…" His ghostly voice barely reaching her ears as her body continued spasming in pain.

* * *

oxox

* * *

The decanter clattered against the glass as she poured herself a second tumbler full. She didn't bother re-sealing it as she downed another deep swallow of amber liquid while staggering into the bathroom.

She set the tumbler on the counter top, the light flickering along the walls as she raised her gaze to see haggard eyes. Shaky fingers pulled her glasses from the depths of her robes, her wand too; and she set about to unfasten her robes and as her side pulsed in pain, thought better of it. Gritting her teeth, knowing that she would feel the pull upon her magic, she grasped her wand, and banished her boots and robes from her body. At once, she averted her eyes; not willing to see how badly the last several hours had affected her.

Instead, she wandlessly started the shower, the pipes moaning…as she stepped within the stall. She relished the warm water coursing across her skin, her tired muscles…and she eased forward one more step, the water pelting against her face…soaking her hair…

And Minerva finally let the events flow over her.

Hot tears joined the warm water, cascading downward…

Her gasps…strangled…pained, as she took a shuttering breath.

"Ohhh…God," She breathed into the quiet room, "What have I done?" She whispered as her legs buckled, fingers upon her lips…as she cried out, alone.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione jerked awake, heart hammering in her chest as she gazed about; eyes wide with panic as she sat upright, the covers falling to her waist. Her eyes landing upon her wand, and instantly she gripped it, pointing it to the left and right…only to see a large spacious room and the first hints of dawn streaming through large bay windows.

She listened…her hearing straining for any type of noise, and none greeted her. _Where am I?_ She thought, as she set her wand down upon the rich navy down comforter. _Minerva…had taken them somewhere. _And as she glanced upon the engraved wood walls, she knew they were not at Hogwarts. And she felt…a strange peace settle upon her as she realized that she had been taken to Minerva's private residence.

_They would be safe._ She thought, feeling a measure of relief sweep through her, calming her rapid heartbeat.

She needed to use the loo, and she swung her legs off the bed and upon standing…felt unsteady. As though her muscles had been carved from jello, and her pants sticking to the inner part of her thighs…

Another reminder of what had happened, and she fought the images back as to what had happened…and _who_ besides herself it had happened to.

_ Why did it have to be her?_ Hermione thought forcing herself to move forward and into the bathroom.

_Why…couldn't it have been anyone else? Why, her? _She took a deep breath. _Why, the one woman I respect above all measure…_

_ And…why did Bellatrix do what she did?_

_ Why not simply send me after Harry?_

_ Why did she have to…_

Images of Minerva's milky soft skin came unbidden across her mind.

The clarity of her eyes…

Thankfully, her thoughts were waylaid by the change of clothes resting upon the counter, eyes immediately darting to the shower…and there was no hesitation as she peeled her sweater upwards and within moments was about to step into the shower. Her gaze flickering to the mirror, and with a tentative hand…she traced her lips. Unable to forget how Minerva's lips had captured her own…how wonderful it had felt…and with a shake of her head; she stepped into the shower.

She needed to figure out how to get past what happened. Otherwise, Harry would insist she stay behind; and she knew he could not do it alone.

But as the water streamed down upon her; she gasped…

_How was she to move past something…that a part of her didn't want to? She wanted to remember the way Minerva had…had…well…how she had…loved her._

_Loved her._

_Her. _

_Me. _

_Hermione Jean Granger._

_She had loved me._

_Minerva McGonagall…had made love…to…me. _

Hermione upended her head into the stream of water, hair falling fully onto her back as the water cascaded down; rinsing both the grit and her thoughts away. _She didn't make love to you, _she chastised herself silently, wishing that Minerva had but knowing that it had been an act of love that had motivated Minerva... _…but, God forgive me, I wish it had been based upon love; knowing that the occurrence between them had been…anything but out of necessity. She didn't even believe that Minerva loved, women. She was probably married…had children…_

_And…what was thinking of anyway…_she thought, berating herself.

_ She had never thought, well…not really, of Minerva as anything other than her teacher. Had she?_

_ And to have…done what she had…to protect both of them;_ Hermione felt a ball of emotion swell up into her throat.

Minerva had given herself over to Hermione…freely…even after, she had been cursed by her…and by Bellatrix…

The thought caused a rush of shame to sweep over the young woman as she recalled how Bellatrix's mind forced her to cast curse after curse upon Minerva. How she had fought against it…to no avail. How she had stared in horror as Minerva's body thrashed as the curse would overtake her. How Minerva would raise her eyes to hers…challenging…daring…and again, she would feel the curse course through her and watch in detached horror as it struck her chest; causing Minerva to writhe in pain, not uttering a cry…biting her lip as she clenched her jaw. She could still hear the staggering intake of breath Minerva would take…and then…she had watched in horror as Bellatrix had cast the curse against Minerva.

The curse itself seemed to rob the very breath from Minerva's lungs…and she had been forced to stand there…waiting and unmoving; as Bellatrix cast the Leglimency spell. She had thought the worse; especially as Minerva's body seemed to convulse only a moment later…

And then, Bellatrix's body went rigid…the muscles along her face twitching…panic momentarily lacing her wild blue eyes…

The other men in the room realizing what she had; Minerva had somehow turned the spell upon Bellatrix. And Hermione tried to cry out as another cruciatus curse struck Minerva…and another…as Bella's mouth opened…

A spell upon her lips, and Hermione felt a smidgen of hope that her waking death would be lifted; but Minerva's body collapsed and Bellatrix spat as she gasped. "Damn her!"

She snapped…wiping the blood from her own mouth.

And…then Hermione had stood there…being forced to wait as they had spoken quietly amongst themselves. The seconds dragging onward as she fought with every fiber of her being to break the cursed spell; only to remain rigid and unmoving, waiting…and Minerva's body bloodied and unmoving.

The next time Bellatrix came up to her; she spoke so softly, for a moment, her own mind having difficulty hearing what she was being forced to do…and it was in a state of utter shock that her body mindlessly walked forward. As she had been told to do the unthinkable…

_"Let us see how much she cares for you, mudblood." Bellatrix leaned closer, reaching upwards and despite wanting to move away from her hand, she remained steadfast as Bellatrix fingered strands of her hair, before caressing her cheek. "And how strong the curse's hold is upon you, as if you will do what I ask, I know you will carry out the Dark Lord's plan for you." Hermione fought, pushed…wanting to tear Bellatrix apart…knowing that whatever 'He' wanted or had planned for her; would do nothing but hurt or kill Harry. _

_ "The question is whether you'll live; as to take from a witch…" Her hand fell away as her cackle filled the air. "Ohhh, but if you do. The Dark Lord will be quite pleased. Quite pleased indeed."_

_ Utter, gut wrenching dread filled Hermione as Bellatrix stepped around her; wild eyes boring into hers. "You are to make love to..." She turned her head away, long arm pointing outwards, "Her." Her head whipping around, hair wildly following. "Minerva McGonagall." She tipped her head back, laughing, "We'll see how proudly she stands tomorrow…"_

_

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_

Hermione didn't know how long she stood under the water, her fingers well past turning into prunes…but it didn't matter. Her mind had become fixed upon a handful of scenes, flashing over and over…and she couldn't help but think that she should have left hours sooner; she should have just stayed at the castle that night; how she should have been more alert when leaving; how she shouldn't have let her guard down; how she should have been faster outside the gates; how she should have fought harder…

Tears flowing from her eyes and mixing with the water…both freely falling from her cheeks, neck, shoulders, breasts, hips, even off her toes…as the images kept flashing…

The way the stars in sky sparkled against the black night as the muffled sound of a wand struck the grass…

The way McGonagall valiantly fought to free herself despite being bound…slicing Bellatrix's face…

The way the cruciatus curse had sprung from her wand, striking her beloved professor…

The way Bellatrix's voice sounded as she _willed_ her to do, the unthinkable…

The way her own eyes lifted to take in _the woman_ lying unconscious upon the ground, black hair askew…and the her first conscious thought after Bellatrix's words – _She's beautiful._

The way _her _body tensed at the unfamiliar touch as she tried to mask the panic within her eyes…

The way _her _skin felt beneath her fingers; so soft…smooth…

The way her own voice sounded as she tried to convey to _her _what she had to do…

The way her own trembling lips had kissed _hers…_and how…_hers_ had kissed back…

The way her skin…breasts…had felt sliding against _hers…_

The way _her_ mouth had felt as it smashed against her own…

The way _her _tongue had plunged into her mouth…

The way _her _eyes had darkened with passion…

The way _her _wetness felt against her…

The way her name sounded as it spilled from _her _lips…

The way Minerva's name sounded from her own…

* * *

Oxox

* * *

_A/N: Going to try and post another chapter of this or HLFM this weekend, cheers._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hair still damp, Hermione stepped from the bathroom, feeling…tired, but her mind too charged to fall asleep. The clothes had been close to her size, _perhaps even Minerva's_…she had thought while dressing but thought better of it as she could not see _her _wearing a pair of denim jeans and an apricot colored short-sleeved scoop necked shirt. Towel in her hand she padded across the floor, the morning light filtering through the room; and she took in the splendor of the apparently aged home.

Unlike her parents, or her parents' friends, the home's walls were non-traditional and were wood…a dark, rich lively color from floor to ceiling. A large tapestry and…her eyes stopped as they saw another door leading away from the exit slightly ajar. She turned back to the doorway that led to the hallway and obviously the rest of Minerva's home, then to the bathroom and then to the doorway that led…

Curious she stepped forward…

She flipped the towel over her shoulder, hand gently pushing the door open and she found herself standing in…? She turned around…and around…it looked to be a…powder room? There were two areas…mirrors…seating areas…and one had a vanity with nothing upon it…the other…

Hair pins…

Hermione swallowed…as her eyes landed upon the all too familiar gold rimmed square glasses and then her eyes landed upon the adjoining, partially open door.

She couldn't stop herself, and with shaking fingers she pulled the other door fully open to see a large spacious sitting room, albeit dimly lit, she could hear the faint cracking fire, and…she stepped forward. Stopping almost immediately as her eyes landed upon the oversized bronze leather chair and ottoman; which housed the normally vivacious woman…asleep.

And Hermione's breath caught at the sight.

Gone was any and all pretense of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Mistress of Transfiguration and one of if not the sternest professor or person in the wizarding world. There, dwarfed by the leather furniture was a picture of…beauty.

Black hair spilled outward - she was asleep, perched up against the side of the chair…her body wrapped in an ivory robe…legs bent…knees and feet upon the ottoman and uncovered. Hermione felt her cheeks flush as her eyes slowly trailed up Minerva's legs…noticing the finely honed muscles of her calves…her knees…and the way the robe had been half-heartedly tied at her waist…the way the v along her neck line dropped to show…

Hermione jerked her gaze to Minerva's face. It was so…serene…expressive…

And then she noticed the end table, the mostly empty glass, and equally empty decanter...and Minerva moaned as she shifted…a flash of pain crossing her face.

Hermione glanced to where Minerva's left hand laid…and the way she herself was laying… _Her ribs._ She realized with startling clarity, _She hasn't been treated for her ribs. _

"…" Hermione stopped, not knowing if she should address her as…and shaking her head at her own absurdity, she started again, hand gently reaching out to touch Minerva's left shoulder. "Minerva."

The response was immediate.

Minerva jerked awake, eyes snapping open…pain flashing across her face as she moved, hand tightening around her ribs…and then emerald orbs landed upon brown ones, and a steady breath was exhaled, "…Hermione…" She eased her sore body back into the chair. "How…" Minerva didn't know what hurt worse, her head or her ribs, her voice thick from both sleep and the pain. "Are you feeling?"

"The more important question is how you are?"

Murky green eyes blinked, "Actually…your welfare is far more important."

Hermione felt her breath hitch at the emotion exuding from Minerva's eyes. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Hermione whispered in response.

Relief was evident immediately upon Minerva's features as her eyes fluttered closed, "I need a bit more sleep," Gingerly she shifted in the chair trying to ease the throbbing in her side, knowing that this afternoon when she spoke to the Auror office about what had transpired; she would be taken into custody and sleep would then become a luxury. "If you need anything, ask for Tilx."

Hermione frowned, "Tilx?"

Minerva nodded, "A house elf."

Hermione opened her mouth to begin spouting about house elves rights, but at seeing Minerva involuntarily flinch stopped. "Do you need to a see a healer?"

Heavy eyes blinked open, "I shall be fine…Hermione."

"And your ribs?"

"A bit sore." Minerva admitted, "Now…" She utilized her decades of experience, voice becoming steel. "If you will…"

Hermione fought her initial instinct, to obey her professor's voice, "Let me see your side." She quietly interjected.

The last vestiges of sleep were now gone from Minerva as were most of the effects from the copious amount of alcohol she drank earlier to dull the pain in her side and to momentarily black out her thoughts regarding what had happened. "Excuse me?"

Hermione stepped around the chair and away from her left side, to come closer to the area she recalled Minerva holding last evening. "Your right side," She lifted her eyes from the protected area to find challenging emerald eyes. "Let me see it."

Brow arched, "It shall be fine, Hermione."

"I know you were…" She fought back her own tears as she forced the awful truth from her lips. "Struck several times by…the Cruciatus curse, Minerva. And Bella's…" She swallowed hard as pushed the dreaded memory aside, "Had been cast with such ferocity."

_Perhaps it was her eyes_, Minerva mused, that had been her undoing last evening. They were so expressive, so gentle…so carrying; and they reminded her of someone else's eyes, except they were brown versus Amelia's sea of blue. As again tender eyes stared down at her, waiting…hoping…and Minerva was truly too tired physically and magically to hide behind professional detachment. However, she was also acutely aware of how bad her chest and ribs had looked last evening, and knew they would be far worse today from the bruising; and the last thing she wanted was for Hermione to feel worse about the situation than she already did. "It _will_ heal, dear." She stated softly.

Hermione's eyes shifted away from Minerva's to her side, "How bad is it?" She asked, slowly raising her eyes back to Minerva, suddenly realizing that she hadn't moved since waking and dread filling her bones. "You aren't dying are you?"

_In some ways life would be far easier if I were, _Minerva silently replied. "No, however I will need a few potions later this morning, but I need sleep first."

"Do you need anything else?" Hermione asked, feeling…useless as she stared down at the woman.

Minerva barely shook her head no, "Just some sleep." She murmured, eyes already fluttering close.

Hermione remained there for a few minutes, quietly watching…believing that Minerva would not feel comfortable enough to fall back asleep in her presence, and…she probably wouldn't have; but with everything that had happened it made sense. She had been physically tortured, had expended tremendous amounts of magic, emotionally drained…Hermione shifted her thoughts as the lines eased upon Minerva's face…sleep taking hold. Hermione unabashedly stared at the older woman's sleeping form, and how vastly different the woman before her was compared to the Professor she knew. The woman…appeared…well…sensual, beautiful…strikingly beautiful; while the Professor seemed to cover or hide the beauty beneath her long voluminous robes and…

Her thoughts were jilted as Minerva moved, a light moan slipping from her lips; face pinched momentarily in pain. And Hermione turned quietly on her heel to leave Minerva, not really wanting too, but knowing she needed to…for Minerva's personal welfare. And after everything that Minerva went through to save her; she was not going to let _her_ be in pain.

"Tilx." She stated as she stepped into her bedroom.

Almost immediately a stout well dressed elf appeared beside her, "Yes, Hermione. What can I help you with?"

"Thank you for the clothes, and…" Her eyes darted to the partially closed door separating her from Minerva, missing the slight bow of the elf. "Is there a floo here I can use?"

Tilx took a deep breath, he knew that the young woman was not held here; but he also believed the Mistress did not wish her to leave quite yet. "There is." He stated with reservation.

Hermione turned back to him at once, "Minerva needs medical assistance…"

Tilx blinked at the young woman, disbelieving. It was quite rare for the Mistress to bring anyone home, and…for that person to care and want to face her wrath regarding health concerns…was even rarer. Few persons crossed Minerva regarding her personal welfare and succeeded, however, two of the three were now dead. The third… "She indicated that perhaps today she would seek a healer's assistance."

"She's hardly moving, and looks to be in a great deal of pain." Hermione stated, "Is there a healer at St. Mungos or…"

He shook his head, "I shall get someone." And before she could ask what he meant, he was gone in a flash.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione stared at the stately woman who had arrived a mere moment ago. She wore rich silver and maroon robes, blond hair that fell just past her jaw and deep blue eyes shielded behind a pair of oval silver frames. She had seen a picture of her somewhere, and she hated to think of where…_Ron's chocolate frogs…perhaps a picture in the Propeht?_

The older witch arched her blond brow, "Where's Minerva, and who are you?"

"Ahhh…" Hermione cleared her throat, "Hermione Granger and…" Hermione's eyes darted to the doorway. "She's in her room."

The woman went to move but stopped, "Tilx stated that there was a duel last evening, and she had been hurt." Worldly eyes roved over the younger woman, "And you. Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, as she was physically…alright. As for the rest…she wasn't ready to discuss with anyone yet what had happened…and even when she was, the first person she wanted to talk with was, Minerva.

"Well, speak up dear." The woman stated drawing closer, wand already out.

"I'm fine. Minerva, though, is having difficulty…moving."

Blue eyes peered intently into brown ones, reading…measuring…and Hermione swallowed feeling herself suddenly want to tell the blond headed woman exactly what happened, but the feeling ceased as she spun away. "Do you know what spell hit her and where?"

"The…Cruciatus curse." Hermione's voice quietly uttering as the other woman paused, fingers on the door, turning back around.

"What?"

Hermione suddenly felt her breath leave her body as blue eyes whirled around and met hers; concern and worry evident. "The Cruciatus curse…several to be exact."

Eyes narrowed, "Did this have anything to do with the Billings home?"

"Who?"

She shook her head, "Never mind." She muttered, "I'll ask Minerva." And she stepped through the passageway, not recalling a doorway here; but it mattered little. She doubted she would in the personal wing of the Manor again, as this was only the third time in their lengthy friendship she had ever been on this side of her home. One time had been regarding her health after Grindlewald, the other…Amelia's…

She felt herself pause at the doorway, noting her friend's unusual attire. Granted, she saw her very rarely in a relaxed stated, something that even Amelia used to chuckle at…how different Minerva was when they were alone versus with friends. According to Amelia, it was as vast a difference as between her interactions at Hogwarts and her friends as between her friends and…Amelia and one or two others.

She had always wanted their friendship to be deeper, but…their lives were so very different; that she cherished the friend for who she was and understood Minerva's reservations about being closer. And she couldn't help wonder _why Mr. Potter's young friend was here…? Why hadn't Minerva sent her home after the event? Or_…she stopped next to Minerva as she scanned her friend with practiced eyes. _Had she been too hurt to take her home?_ She could tell part of Minerva's rib cage had indeed been compromised, and…she sighed. _She needed to take Minerva to St. Mungos. _And she couldn't help but inwardly cringe at the notion, she was the epitome of a horrible patient, and if things regarding Amelia were different…she would make arrangements for Minerva to remain home for the better part of the week; and away from her staff.

With a gentle flick of her wand, a diagnostic spell left its tip…and she felt the frown upon her face deepen. Compromised didn't begin to describe the right side of her rib cage. "What…in Merlin's beard happened to you last night?" She quietly whispered, momentarily forgetting about the young woman.

Green eyes hazily blinked open at the noise, "Her…moine?"

Hermione went to step closer, but the elder witch's hand stayed her movement. "She's here, Minerva."

Minerva knew _that _voice, and forced her mind to the brink of consciousness. "Helena," She licked dry lips, "What…"

Brown eyes widened in realization as to _who_ the woman before her was…Helena Harrison, the new Administrator of St. Mungos…as her blue eyes snapped to the decanter and back in a heartbeat, "What would possess you to drink alcohol with your injuries…?" She sighed, "And why didn't you come in last evening?"

"That's my fault." Hermione stated before Minerva had an opportunity to say a word, "I…" Her eyes darted to Minerva's and then back. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened…and… "Fainted upon arriving outside…" She recalled large gates as the world whirled around her, her stomach nauseas… "Minerva's home. She had apparated us away…from Hogwarts and…the danger…and I…remember floating…"

Helena turned to Minerva who seemed to be staring at Hermione, disbelieving. And Helena herself, was dubious of the story, as to have been struck with several Cruciatus curses and to have walked away…and…then there was the very real abnormality that the young woman, a student, had addressed her; informally.

"It was barely noticeable last evening." Minerva replied, side stepping the whole of the previous conversation. "And as for the drink, it had been a _long _night; Helena."

Helena met murky green ones, and made a decision. "I have a feeling that I do not want to know, and that it correlates to what happened at the Billings residence last evening." She said stepping closer, "And if does, I do not want to be involved nor have any knowledge."

"The Billings?" Minerva questioned, a wince flashing across her face as her side pulsed.

"Their home was destroyed, their bodies found in the field just beyond, but the Ministry has found the burnt remains of three more bodies within the home; apparently caught in the fire or killed prior to."

Minerva inwardly cringed, she had known the home had looked marginally familiar last evening. _But…Jorge and Marge…_she mentally pushed aside her thoughts for later. "Dark Mark?" Minerva wheezed.

"No mark." She replied, "I need to get you to St. Mungos for treatment."

Minerva met her friend's gaze, "It'll be moot, Helena. I _need _to go the Ministry regarding last evening."

"File a report, Rufius will send a few Aurors to follow-up. But I need to treat you and have you supervised for the next 48 to 72 hours…"

Minerva went to interject, but Hermione stepped forward, "Can you treat her here, and…" She felt Minerva's eyes land upon her as Helena's blue one turned to her. "I'll…keep an eye on her."

Not even a pin drop was heard as both women absorbed what Hermione had proposed. Helena far quicker to recover, easily acquiescing. "I have no problem with that; so long as Minerva will listen." She turned to the unmoving woman, "As she is not the most, pleasant patient."

Minerva didn't know what to say; _what could she say? No? I don't think that is wise…as I need to…what…expedite my trip to Azkaban? As…the very woman who volunteered to assist me…I…_she closed her eyes, shame pulsing through her; causing her heart rate to increase and her side to ache…if at all possible, worse. _And why was she volunteering to help her? Because…of last night? Because…of what happened…? _She felt a tear trail down her cheek, originating from the pain in her side or…her thoughts…it mattered little.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

* * *

Helena paused outside of Minerva's door, meeting Hermione's gaze. "She should be fine. However, she is going to probably sleep for the whole of the day."

"What do I need…to do?"

Helena peered intently into brown eyes, "What happened last night, Hermione?"

"I…" She blinked back tears, "I told you." She whispered, "Already."

"I don't care what you and Minerva tell the damn Ministry; but…Minerva was tortured. And I have half a mind to do a complete diagnostic upon you, to see if you were too."

Hermione felt the tears, her voice breaking slightly. "She saved me."

"And were you tortured?"

"I…was forced to …hurt…Minerva."

"The Imperious curse?" Helena asked.

Slowly, Hermione nodded. "Yes." She answered shamefully.

"She does not blame you." Helena stated, placing her fingers gently beneath Hermione's chin, guiding brown eyes back to hers. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be in her home."

Hermione blinked through the tears, nodding.

"Now, the truth, were you tortured?"

"No." She whispered.

"But something happened last night." Helena surmised from the troubled gaze in conjunction with her medical diagnostic of Minerva.

"A lot happened last night." Hermione replied.

"True," Helena agreed and from the set of Hermione's chin and the glint in brown eyes, she knew that the young witch would not divulge any additional details of what had transpired. "But there will come a point when you need to talk about _what did happen_."

Hermione met blue eyes, "And when that time comes, I will. Now, what do I need to do to help Minerva?"

* * *

Oxox

_A/N: Yes…I have stolen one of my characters, Helena Harrison (and perhaps her husband too) from Bonding. Yes, she is slightly different than the one in Bonding, just like Minerva is slightly different. They are different women, but…she is in essence, the same no nonsense…straight to the point, healer, good friend…etc. And as I tire of always having to create *new* base characters for various positions…and I do like her character…so…be prepared…she'll probably crop up in other stories too (and more of this one). P.s. hope you enjoyed :) See ya next week with an update to Bonding…(darts off to starts frantically begin typing on that story)…._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minerva rolled over, her side catching…and any thought of drifting back to sleep was gone. _She needed to get up, _she directed to herself, despite her high level of fatigue. Her side, while whole, and much better was still…incredibly tender. And no doubt would be for a day or two. But that was the least of her problems. Her guts twisting at what she would be doing shortly, about the statement she would be making to the Ministry…about spending the next several days being questioned by Aurors and then the Wizengamout…and the very real, very painful reality that she would never again see the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, and it would be some time before she would again…be within the sanctity of the Manor. With a breath, she pushed aside those thoughts…_self pity does not become you. You made a decision last evening,_ she silently thought. _And knew the consequences of that decision…_

Shifting, she went to get up, but stopped…as she heard movement. Her muscles immediately tensing, left arm drawing out over the covers to hold them to her as she sat up…acutely aware of her lack of attire, as her sense of smell realized whom the occupant was. Hermione.

Instantly her eyes confirmed that indeed the younger woman was in her rooms. From the intermingled scents, it was also easy to deduce; she had been within her rooms for some time. Waiting.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, drawing up to the bottom right edge of the bed, attempting not to notice that Minerva's shoulders were bare.

"Better," Minerva cleared her throat, trying to dissolve her own unease with the situation. "Though, my side remains…stiff."

Hermione felt herself ringing her hands and jammed them into her jeans pockets, "Helena asked…" She took a step forward, eyes leaving Minerva's to the bottles. "When you woke that I…place a salve upon your ribs and…administer two potions."

"Hermione, there is no need as I can ask Tilx or…."

Hermione shook her head, "I…" She stopped beside Minerva, keeping her gaze level upon emerald eyes. "After everything you did…for me, Minerva." She fought back her own tears, "Please, let me help you."

Minerva began to shake her head, "Hermione…I did nothing…"

"You saved both of our lives." Hermione whispered, "How can that be nothing?"

Minerva met emotional brown eyes with her own turbulent ones, "What happened last night, Hermione…should…never have happened. And what…" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves and resolve to speak about what in fact did happen between them, "I did…to you…" She shook her head, "Never should have happened either."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes, "It wasn't your fault."

"I participated, Hermione…" She swallowed the whole of her pride as she finished, "Willingly."

"You didn't…have a choice."

Minerva pierced her brown eyes, holding them with her own. "I did. And I chose to…act…and participate in a manner…that…" The word wanted to stick in her throat, but she continued on. "Violated you."

It was Hermione's turn to shake her head, "No."

A deep tenderness laced Minerva's voice and features, "Yes, dear. I did. Whether you see it that way or not, I did. You are a minor, and I an adult. What happened…is illegal."

"What you did…saved our lives."

"The Ministry will not see it that way, and I…"

"The Ministry!?" Hermione interjected, voice immediately two octaves higher. "What do they have to do with what happened last night?"

"I need to tell them…"

Hermione's eyes were wide, "No. No. They'll…" Her mind immediately fast-forwarded to an end outcome of what happened, the news…the articles in the Prophet. "You'll end up in Azkaban."

Minerva met Hermione's gaze with her own resigned one, "Yes. I will."

Hermione blinked, disbelieving. "No." She whispered, "No." She stated slightly louder, "I won't…no." She felt her back come to something solid, unmoving…_a wall?..._her mind churning at an incredible speed; bits and pieces replaying from the night before…the way Minerva's eyes had sparkled with tears as she had nodded to her…

Consenting…not to fight her…when she had pleaded with her…

"I asked…" Hermione whispered, "It's not _your_ fault."

Minerva had always known the young witch possessed a startling intellect and had born witness to her lightening speed of deductive reasoning…and today was no different, as the seconds ticked by…and understanding of what Minerva knowingly did last night became reflective in the brown eyes staring into her own.

Hermione felt sick. Truly and utterly sick. Not nauseas like last evening; but…a sickness of the soul…at herself. _She had asked Minerva last night not to fight her…and…then later…asking her to…to…make love to her…_

_ Dear Merlin…they'll prosecute her to the fullest extent of the law…_

_ She remembered reading about a wizard who had taken advantage...No!_ She thought. "You can't, Minerva." She gasped, "They'll strip of you of your wand, send you to Azkaban, never let you teach again…because…because…" Hermione felt as though her chest was going to burst, "Of what you did to save me."

Minerva met Hermione's tear streaked face, "Yes, they will. And they are right to do…"

"No!" Hermione interrupted. "They aren't! What you did…"

"Was illegal, Hermione." Minerva stated. "I took advantage…"

Hermione strode forward, within a handful of strides, she was standing in front of Minerva… "Consenting to make love to me…was very different than forcing yourself upon me."

"You are a minor…a…" Minerva forced the abysmal word out, "Student. My…student."

"Who you saved." Hermione breathed, "From not only death…but…" Her voice caught, "…I…was forced to…make love to you…"

Tears stung against the back Minerva's eyes as Hermione struggled to find words to describe what happened.

"Bellatrix…wanted me to succeed, and I…" Her eyes scanned across emerald eyes, "Did. But…I don't…feel violated, Minerva. Because…_you_…" She went to reach out, to touch the smooth skin…but stopped as Minerva drew backwards slightly and she knew…it was inappropriate too. "…loved me."

"And for that, I _should _and will be sent to Azkaban…"

"Would it have been better if you hadn't and we both died? If I was returning back to the Burrow under the Imperious curse and God knows what would be happening to you? If you hadn't…and…I felt…like I had…" She choked at the word, "Raped…you?" Tears splashed off her chin, "Would that make it better? Would it be alright then?"

"Hermione…"

"What happened was…" She shook her head, "I don't even know what or how to describe it. Only that it did happen. And now, you are going to turn yourself into the Ministry because you saved our lives…and we…had…sex…" Her arms moving about in as frantic fashion as her verbal tirade. "And …Voldemort and Bellatrix win. Because, you'll be removed from Hogwarts…and eventually placed in Azkaban…and that'll be another tremendous blow the whole of the wizarding world. First Dumbledore and then…you… And yours…will be unjust. Yes, the Ministry can prosecute you for inappropriate relations that happened between us as a student and teacher, but…" She paused, meeting green eyes, "I am of age and…not a minor." Her voice became more…fervent. "I'll be eighteen in September. You _did_ save us, Minerva. And you did what you did…in part…to save me. Because…because I begged you too."

Minerva went to move, adjusting her weight…and Hermione gasped. "Oh…my God…your back…" She took a step farther up, enabling her to see the whole of Minerva's back. Over three-fourths of it was discolored in array of blues, greens, and black. Four marks, slivers…really…remained ghostly white just above her shoulder blade. Without thought, her hand was already reaching out…gently grazing across the marred flesh; trailing to one of the four marks…_scars?_

"Tssst…" Minerva winced as cool fingers touched her skin.

"Sorry…" Hermione stated as she pulled her fingers away. "Your back…is…this from last night?" She asked stepping away, enabling her to see Minerva's face.

It was with a resigned look that Minerva answered, "Yes."

Hermione visibly paled, eyes darting to Minerva's side…chest. "From…what I…"

"It'll heal, Hermione."

"I am…so…sorry." She breathed through her tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to force the tears away. "I have so much to be sorry for, Minerva."

"No…dear." Minerva stated went to reach out, but her side pulled…and at once, she yanked her arm back from the pain.

Brown eyes flashed with…worry…and she immediately moved to the end table; picking up the salve, the two potion bottles. "Here." She turned around, handing the first bottle to Minerva. "Please…drink this."

Minerva eyed the bottle, momentarily…and her inclination to debate the nuisances of her personal welfare and health…died before the words formed and spilled from her lips. As much as she wanted to spout that she was indeed fine...or rather, in this instance, would be after a bit more rest…she couldn't…wouldn't…do that to the young woman before her…Hermione had been through too much…and she had agreed to assist her, enabling her to remain in the privacy of her own home versus the alternative…St. Mungos. And the far more invasive treatment she would have received while there.

Minerva gingerly took the proffered bottle, and went to unscrew the top…but with a frustrated sigh, banished the cap. She noticed the light smile upon Hermione's face, and her brow quirked…before she upended the bottle. Drinking the contents, she handed the empty bottle back.

"And this." Hermione took the cap off, before handing it to her. Minerva eyed the bottle, and fought the urge to banish the bottle and its entire contents into oblivion. It was a sleeping draught…and…the last thing she wanted to do was sleep. She was already tired. Exhausted, in fact. And if she drank the potion…she would be asleep well into the evening.

She fought her hesitation…and downed the dreaded draught before banishing the bottle.

"I'll try and be careful." Hermione stated, placing some of the salve into her hand. "If I'm pressing too hard…"

"The area around my shoulder is still quite…" Hermione's hand brushed her shoulder blade and she involuntarily pulled away. "Sore."

"Sorry…" Hermione eased the balm along her back, noticing the smooth texture…and fighting to lean closer and drown herself in the lush lavender scent she associated with Minerva McGonagall. But her eyes…were riveted to the awful bruising that littered Minerva's back…and as she leaned around, realized that it was equally as bad if not worse along her side. "I need…" She stood up, dipping her hand back into the salve. "To do your side."

Minerva could feel the first tendrils of the draught coursing through her system which helped to dampen the overwhelming feeling of…embarrassment and awkwardness…but not by much. With aching slowness, she laid down…feeling the mattress push into her back…and she closed her eyes to block the momentary rush of pain.

"Minerva…"

Pursed lips let out a light moan, "One moment…"

"I need to finish…" She stopped her sentence at seeing a solitary tear slip from the edge of Minerva's eye, the pain she was in no longer completely hidden…

"I…know." Came the broken response. "I…just need…" She took a shaky breath. "Another second."

"Take as long as you need." She whispered as Minerva took another steadying breath, which she mistook to be for the pain…when in fact, it had been to steel her nerves. Before Minerva reached across and gently covered her right breast with her left hand before gently pulling the sheet down with her right hand…exposing the whole of the right side of her chest while she averted her eyes away from the young woman.

Hermione's breathe caught at the sheer…ferocity of the bruising. Her back had been…bad…but…it didn't compare to the dark angry black and purple stripping all over her ribs, beneath the swell of her breast, along her side. "Your…ribs…I thought you said…they were going to be alright."

Minerva flinched as Hermione sat down next to her, feeling the mattress pull along her back. "They will."

Hermione extended her hand out, fingers shaking…as she touched the marred skin. "I didn't mean…dear Merlin, Minerva…how can you still move?"

"With a bit of difficulty." Minerva admitted, trying not to feel…uncomfortable with so little on, and Hermione's fingers lightly resting along the edge of her ribs.

"Ohhhh…" Hermione took the jar of salve, "Is your other side bruised too?"

"Not as bad." Minerva replied as Hermione pulled another swath of balm from the container.

"Here…" Hermione began slowly rubbing the cream along Minerva's ribs.

Minerva fought to keep her eyes open, feeling the effects of the potion quickly overcoming her already weak reserves. She felt her muscles begin to relax… "You…need..to finish." Her normally clipped brogue…slurring.

Hermione glanced up in time to see…Minerva struggling to remain awake. Never in her life could she imagine seeing Minerva McGonagall scantly clothed, lying on her bed, barely able to keep her eyes open…and permitting _her_ to be sitting next to her. "I will…" Hermione whispered, "Just relax."

Minerva felt her vision shift…Hermione's face skittering along the edge of her consciousness…and then…nothing.

Hermione watched as the formidable woman lost her fight against the sleeping draught, body succumbing to the effects. And Hermione just stared at Minerva. She was _so_ different. It was like…she hardly knew her. Granted, she had spent countless hours talking over tea, after class and always…thirsting for another grain of knowledge that seemed to be endless when speaking with Professor McGonagall. However, she had a hard time remembering that _this woman_ was Professor McGonagall…and not someone else entirely. As…Minerva…was beautiful, sensual, alluring…and she would never associate those things with her Professor, who in turn seemed rather aloof…incredibly intelligent, stalwartly reclusive, and unendingly equitable…and yet they were one and the same woman.

Hermione let her eyes drift over Minerva's face, the hue of her lips…and for a moment her eyes remained there; remembering how they had felt against her own. And…she shook her head, banishing or rather trying to banish the thought; as she did _not_ want to think of what had happened. If she did…how could she go back to seeing…her…as anything other than…the woman; and not the Professor?

Berating herself and her meandering thoughts, Hermione finished applying most of the salve. She stood to see the area above her forearm and fingers pausing at the three…correction, she thought to herself as she saw the forth white mark on the edge of her breastbone mostly obscured by Minerva's forearm. _Scars? On the front too…_ Her forefinger gently ran over the mildly raised mark, not remembering it from the night before. _Then again, how much did she remember…?_

_ And what were these from? _She thought as she withdrew her hand. _They look to match the wounds on her back; however those were a bit smaller...and their angel different…as though…_she felt her world stop as she realized what the cause had been for her scars. _The stunners, last year. _

Hermione remembered the horrifying incident, watching from the Astronomy Tower…the way her body seemed to glow a shade of red as it was picked up and then…thrown backwards as though Professor McGonagall was nothing but a ragdoll to be tossed aside. After that, her memory was a blur and she didn't even recall how she had managed to finish or even if she completed the exam before leaving the area. It wasn't until she overheard Professor Sprout speaking with Professor Flitwick that the world began to refocus…

_"…then she is alive?"  
_

_ "Yes, but critical."_

_ "Four to the chest, Filius. Dear Merlin, what were they thinking?"_

_ "Obviously, they weren't, Pomona." A grave tone lacing his voice._

_ "Did Poppy give an initial diagnosis?"_

_ "She…" His voice caught, and Hermione strained as it dropped lower. "Indicated that if Minerva made it through the night…it would be a miracle."_

_ "She's strong…"_

Their voices drifted away, and Hermione had remained rooted to the spot for who knew how long; shocked. She had never pondered a world without the likes of Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore. They were as solid of the foundation as…well…as Hogwarts. Permanent, unmoving…steadfast, resilient.

Then the incident happened at the Department of Mysteries, and her world along with Harry's and the entire Magical world altered as Voldemort announced his presence and Sirius died. The atmosphere at Hogwarts, with her friends, and even the Professors seemed to reflect that of Britain – scared, resigned, worried…and Dumbledore appeared to be…tired as the world began rallying around him.

Then McGonagall returned, and…she recalled how McGonagall made it appear as though it was business back to usual upon arriving back to Hogwarts after the incident, other than the appearance of her walking stick. Not an ounce of fear etched upon her face…resilient to the turmoil , immediately taking her place beside Britain's pillar…Dumbledore, and…the mood began shifting. The end of term had been…typical. As typical as it could be for Hogwarts, and McGonagall appeared…as steadfast and overly equitable as usual; despite Snape's objections. And…she had seemed, unhindered; as though her walking stick was merely for convenience. Now, however, Hermione began to wonder how much of that was a façade. And how much she would be able to continue portraying to the wizarding world?

With great tenderness, Hermione lifted the sheets upwards and covered Minerva. She paused for a moment, her hand straying northward…thumb gently grazing across the side of Minerva's cheek.

Minerva shifted slightly towards the contact...and Hermione immediately withdrew her hand as if someone had burnt it. _Get a grip Hermione, _she thought to herself. _She's your Professor. Your teacher…and she believes what happened between us and her participation in the act earned her a trip straight to Azkaban…_

At thought, she blinked.

_Azkaban. _The word reverberating through her synapses.

_ Minerva McGonagall…Professor Minerva McGonagall…in Azkaban. For saving my life._

_ For making love to me…so I didn't feel as though I raped her. For making my 'first' time…memorable and not a horrifying experience…she is to go to Azkaban…?_

_ A woman who…has done nothing but save the wizarding world…save me…is to go to Azkaban while Bellatrix remains free…for making love to me…_

_ Minerva…in Azkaban because…_

_ Of me…_

_ Because she saved me…in every way she could…and did…_

Blinking back her tears, she spun on her heel and headed back to her rooms. She needed some parchment, an ink pot and quill, immediately. She had some letters to write…

Xoxo

_A/N: Uhhh…haven't written much…and can't guarantee a posting on Bonding this weekend (ducks quickly behind the desk)…but I swear I have been working on it._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Minerva eased herself down the steps, feeling her side pull but unwilling and truly unable to go any faster despite the twilight of sunset streaming through her windows. She had wanted to take care of a few sundry items before she…went to the Ministry. But…Rufius would be leaving soon. And she needed to go speak with him.

Immediately.

_ Not that she wanted to. Rather, quite the opposite. The last thing she wanted to do was talk with the Minister, share what had happened to her…to Hermione…to them. To deal with the consequences of ….what she did._

_ Yes, Hermione had been right, she did save them…but she also had…sex with a student. Her student. And not just any student…but…Hermione…her protégé…_

_ And it didn't matter that Hermione was of age. She was still her student. And the immediate question that would be asked…made her blood boil…_

_ 'Was this the first time?'_

_ Especially given the fairly close relationship she had with the girl, woman._ She silently corrected herself. _She was one of the handful of students over the years she had given additional sessions too, and while not close in her standards…compared to most students…she was far 'closer' to Hermione…_

"Minerva." Hermione's voice bringing her thoughts immediately back to the present as she stepped off the stairs.

She turned to see the young woman flying across the foyer, hair splaying out behind her…and Minerva felt her breath momentarily catch.

_ She…was beautiful._

"Yes." Minerva replied, banishing her previous thought while inwardly chastising herself. The last thing she needed was to 'look' at Hermione as if she was anything other than her student…

"How are you feeling?" She gasped a breath, eyes sweeping over her and immediately noting that the woman she had seen this morning had vanished behind the all too familiar lines that encompassed Minerva McGonagall including the way she traditionally wore her hair.

"Better." Minerva succinctly replied, and was about to leave the answer at that, but at the younger woman's questioning gaze she expanded her answer. "Albeit slightly sore."

"I…was outside and didn't realize how late it was, and…" Her eyes glanced to the stairs and back, "Was on my way back up to place another treatment of salve on your ribs…"

"That won't be necessary, Hermione." Minerva stated quietly a soft smile upon her lips.

"Helena said that you should not be moving about for at least 48 hours; and that the salve should be applied at least three times per day."

"I should have been to the Ministry hours ago, and while Helena's advice has merits, I am afraid in this instance I shan't be able to follow it." Minerva began walking, slowly.

"Would you like me to…accompany you?" Hermione asked as she strode beside her.

"Thank you for the offer, Hermione. However, I would prefer to speak with the Minister alone." Minerva reached out to open the door, and fought back a wave of nausea from the way her side pulled.

"If you're going to speak with him regarding what happened…." Hermione paused as the door clicked open and Minerva turned back to her, brow arched. And suddenly she felt…very small. And not so very sure of what she was about to say or…what she had done. Then she remembered why she had sent the letter…about the woman lying on the bed with bruises littering her body, about the woman stealing her breath away with her kiss, about the same woman willingly walking out of her home to go…to Azkaban; and the imposing gaze of her professor melted away as her thoughts remained steadfast to the woman who she had met....last night, and again this morning. "I already informed him."

A pin drop could have been heard through the whole of the Manor, all twenty-eight rooms including the wine cellar as Minerva stared at Hermione. Disbelieving. "Of what happened?" Minerva finally questioned, still shocked.

Hesitantly Hermione shook her head, "Here." She said reaching into her back jeans pocked and grabbing the folded paper. "This was his response."

Minerva felt her breath halt in her lungs as she extended her hand outward, feeling as though she were traversing in slow motion; however, she did not permit a flicker of hesitation or worry to flutter across her face. She could feel her body want to tremble at the contents, but…with steadfast fingers, she opened the letter. Extending her arms out fully, her eyes quickly absorbed the contents of the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for alerting me as to the attack last evening and am relieved to hear that you were un-injured. Please inform Professor McGonagall that when she is feeling better that I would like to speak with her regarding the outer perimeter of Hogwarts and increasing both student and faculty safety prior to the upcoming term._

_Sincerely, _

_Rufius Scrigmour_

_Minister of Magic_

Minerva read the letter, again. And at the point she felt her eyes start over a third time, she glanced up. "What did you _write_ to the Rufius?"

"I told him the same thing I told Helena." Hermione replied.

With a great sigh, Minerva turned but stopped as she felt Hermione's hand gently touch her shoulder. "I need to…"

"Get some rest." Hermione whispered, "And stop being self-sacrificing."

"Hermione," She turned around to find herself within a foot of young woman, "It's the truth."

Brown eyes blinked back tears, "And you are wrong, Minerva."

"Did I not…sleep with you?" Minerva questioned.

"I am of age." Hermione replied.

"But you are still my student." Minerva countered.

"Harry, Ron and I won't be returning this year so…while in fact we may be according to the Ministry and Hogwarts your student, but in reality we will no longer be enrolled."

"Why…?" Emerald eyes scanned brown ones, "Where are you three going?" She asked, breathless. "Surely, not after Voldemort…"

"I can't say." Hermione stated, "Only that we are leaving after Bill and Fleur's wedding in three weeks. And if you go to the Minister, not only will you end up in Azkaban, there will be an issue regarding my report and I, not only you, will be the headline news for the Daily Prophet for God knows how long. My life…will effectively be ruined and Harry…" Her voice caught as tears started pouring down her face. "Harry will go off and get himself killed, not wanting me to go because of what happened and afraid of letting anyone else help him because they could get hurt…because like you, he thinks he can do it by himself. And he can't."

Without thought, Minerva reached out, taking the younger woman's shoulders and drawing her into her arms. Hermione immediately succumbed, body collapsing against hers…her breath catching from the weight along her chest as she held her. Hermione's arms tightening around her waist and Minerva soothingly rubbed her back while mentally trying to remember the ingredients for a dreamless draught and forget the pain enveloping the whole of her chest…along with the far too tempting scent blanketing her senses.

And then as if burned, Hermione jerked away, startling Minerva. "I'm sorry…" She stammered, "Are you alright, your chest…?"

"I have far more important things to concern myself with than my well being." Minerva remarked, "Including, where you along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are heading off to. And why you felt it necessary to write to the Minister?"

"The first I can't tell you, the second…" Tear filled eyes measured green ones, "Because you don't deserve to be sent to Azkaban for what you did." Tenderness lacing her words, "Unless…loving a person is now a crime."

A wave of shame hit Minerva, her head dropping away from tear filled eyes and soft face. "It doesn't negate that you are a student."

"Were." Hermione quietly corrected.

"Nor what happened."

Shafts of oranges, gold, maroon and plum streamed through the opening, peppering milky skin, emerald robes and ebony hair. "_All_ of what happened." Hermione replied breathless, as another layer of the formidable Professor fell away and she was left starring at the incredible woman.

Minerva forced her gaze upwards, throat momentarily forgetting how to speak at the emotionally filled face blatantly staring at her. "I cannot lie."

"I don't want you to," Hermione ran an exasperated hand through her wavy hair. "But you don't need to run headlong into the Ministry to get yourself incarcerated for…doing the right thing."

"They will learn what happened last night, Hermione. Neither of us can hide from it."

"How?!" Her voice rising an octave. "We were the only two to leave alive last night. How can anyone beside one of us tell the Minister or anyone for that matter what truly occurred?"

"And when you need to talk or seek counsel?"

"I'll be fine."

"You'll need to talk about it, Hermione. Or you'll never get past it."

"Then…" Brown eyes measured green ones, "I'll come and speak with you." She answered quietly, "Because you'll need someone too."

Minerva didn't move, didn't say a word…she stood there transfixed. What was she to say? Part of her was elated the other…swallowed in shame at the notion of _not_ going to the Minister. And how could she justify not going? How would she get past 'this event'…?

"Minerva…" Hermione sensed her mentor's hesitation in acceptance of what she did. "I know I have no right to ask this, especially after all that you did for me…yesterday. But…" She tried to still the rapid heartbeat of her chest, "Please, don't go to the Minister and revise my statement." Their eyes met, "Don't permit Voldemort to win. I know it goes against your personal values, I know it will be hard for you to live with the knowledge that you made love to a student. However, do you think it is _any _easier for me to have almost raped a beloved teacher? We have both suffered and will for some time; but I refuse to let them tear you down when all you did…was save me. So, let me save you." She breathed, "And me too." Another tear slipping off her lashes. "Let the truth remain ambiguous."

"I…" Minerva's voice faltering as she tried again, "I don't know…if I can."

"Please try."

Hermione's plea while not similar to the lust filled one the night before, held the same tone of desperation…the same soul wrenching feeling…

And Minerva responded without thought.

"I'll try."

* * *

A/N: See you, soon and hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione internally grimaced as she heard the handle to the door jingle, berating herself for having stayed up too late.

"Hey." Ginny said, shocked that Hermione wasn't already asleep or at least pretending to be. She had returned to the Burrow four days ago, and while everything seemed unchanged; Ginny could tell that something…had. The first day, Hermione had spent the whole of it recounting what happened to her and McGonagall. How they had fought outside the gates and each time she told the story, her voice would break when she stated that McGonagall had been injured.

Ron and Harry couldn't understand why she stayed with old McGonagall for two days afterwards; because McGonagall was…well…McGonagall. And despite being injured it was widely known that she would never accept help; especially from a healer let alone a student; even if that student was one of her favorites, Hermione Granger. Hermione, however, merely recited the same story; about how McGonagall had taken them back to her Manor, she had assisted McGonagall when the healer arrived; several of her ribs broken. Hermione had promised Healer Harrison that she would remain for another twenty-four hours and then there was the issue of informing the Ministry. And that was all Hermione shared. Few other details had passed across her lips to the other occupants of the Burrow. Save for…to her mum.

Mum had asked to speak with her aside from everyone else, and when Ginny had asked her mum about it; she merely smiled and said, _"Minerva's always been a private person; and while many of you believe it unusual that Hermione would remain at the Manor for a few days, it is very understandable." _

_Ginny felt her eyes narrow in confusion. "Understandable, how? I mean, why not come back to the Burrow?"_

_ A tender gaze passed over her mom's face, "She had just been saved from Death Eaters and the person who saved her became injured protecting her. It's only natural for her to want to make sure that Minerva was alright before leaving, especially given her propensity in avoiding healers of any kind."_

"Hey." Hermione grabbed her pillow rolling away from Ginny.

Ginny brushed several strands of hair away from her face, as she knelt down. "You okay?"

"Just tired." Hermione lied, nestling farther into her covers.

"And that's why you were staring wide-eyed at the ceiling." Ginny's remark causing her friend to hold onto the pillow, tighter. "Come on, Hermione." She gently placed her hand upon her upper arm. "What's eating at you?"

Hermione's jaw tightened, as she closed her eyes tighter to keep the tears from falling. "Nothing."

"The other night outside of Hogwarts?" She prompted again.

Hermione wanted to talk about what happened, but…she just couldn't. Not even with Ginny. "Yes." She turned over, "It was…_really_ intense, Ginny." She whispered, still not turning towards her friend.

"Bet McGonagall was awesome to see in a duel." A wistful tone lacing her words, "Probably a lot like Dumbledore."

The thought of how Minerva had handled herself, fearlessly outside of Hogwarts flashed and then she was striding across the room, determined…wand in hand, another wand and her gold framed glasses in the other…naked. "Yes." She gulped trying to force the image away...but was failing miserably as it jumped again…to dark emerald eyes peering up at her as her own body slid along the silken skin. "Her dueling skills rival his."

Ginny reclined back and onto her bed. "Always figured as much. She just seems…so…understated, as if trying not to stand out."

"She stood out the other night." Hermione's body tingling at the mere thought of how much Minerva did operate outside of what constituted her usual behavior. "And…it was…" Her voice becoming soft, "Fabulous."

Ginny frowned, "Hermione…?"

Hermione turned over, finally looking at her friend. "I've never…" She shook her head, as a wry smile crept across the corner of her lips. "She saved my life, Ginny. And it almost cost her, her own."

Blue eyes measured brown ones, "Something else happened that night."

With aching slowness, Hermione nodded.

"And you aren't going to tell me…" Ginny pieced together the scant bits of information, "Or for that matter, anyone are you?"

"No, I'm not." Hermione murmured, "Only…that I got to see a part of our Professor, that I never would have believed existed."

Ginny shifted in her bed, knowing that if Hermione had made up her mind, she would never change it; unless there was good reason. And…it would take a bit more time for her to come up with that. "And McGonagall's home, was it like the Burrow or more like an aged estate?"

"I…didn't see the whole of her home, but…more like…an aged estate. Wood walls, tapestries…"

"Cool." Ginny whispered.

"It's probably been in her family for quite some time."

"She's a pureblood, but…" Ginny shook her head, "I don't know if her home is one of the original pureblood homes or of her recent ancestors."

"I don't know," Hermione feigned a smile, "It didn't come up in conversation."

"She was hurt fairly bad?" She asked, somewhat rhetorically.

Hermione closed her eyes, still seeing the large smattering of bruised skin that marred Minerva's back. "Yes, Ginny…she was."

Ginny took a leap, believing she knew what was bothering Hermione. "I'm sure McGonagall will be fine and would willingly repeat whatever happened as long as it meant that you were alright."

Tears flowed down her cheeks, unbidden as thoughts of exactly what Ginny's comment meant; what Minerva had already given up…for her. The way Minerva's legs had tightened around her…pulling her closer…into a heat like she had never known, but had left her…_wanting_ to experience again. "I just…don't know." She felt arms wrap around her, "It was _so_ intense…Ginny." Her fingers tightened around Ginny's shirt as her face sunk into the fabric. "That in some ways…it doesn't seem like it happened."

Ginny ran her hand through the Hermione's unruly hair, "Then you blink."

"And I realize…it did."

* * *

Molly immediately noticed Hermione's puffy eyes, but also her far more relaxed manner as she sat at the table this morning. "Sleep well, dear?"

Hermione smiled up at the Weasley matriarch. "Yes. Thank you." She noticed that Molly was still preparing breakfast. "Do you need help?"

"No," Molly magically flipped the bacon. "Yours is just about done and everyone else will be done when they manage to wrestle themselves awake."

A hint of a smile crossed her face, "That could be a while. I think Harry and Ron were up playing chess last night."

Molly scooped out some eggs, placing two biscuits and a few pieces of bacon onto the plate. "Here you are."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear."

"Molly." Hermione murmured.

"Will you be remaining here today?"

Hermione's fingers imperceptibly faltered as she replied, "I was going to return to my research at Hogwarts."

Molly felt her heart lift, Hermione was beginning to face what had happened the other evening. "Just try not to be so late when leaving."

Hermione chewed her bite, "I won't be."

Xoxo

Hermione should have known that nothing would have been moved. Should have known that despite what had transpired between she and Minerva, that there would be nothing to mark the significance in these hallowed walls. She should have known that Madame Pince would still look at her with reservation, especially as she was coming in over their summer holiday and disrupting it. She should have known that Professor Flitwick would stop by and see her, ensure that she had what she needed, and mention in passing that he was relieved to hear that she was safe. She should have known that Minerva had yet to return to Hogwarts...

The day slipped quietly by with no other interruptions until dusk when Filius came by.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger that…"

"I need to finish what I am working on."

"That would be prudent as I will be returning with in the half hour as an escort."

Hermione began to shake her head, but Filius merely gave a nod and extended a letter. "The Deputy Headmistress required it." And departed.

It took every ounce of willpower she owned to wait until Filius had turned the corner, before she dropped her quill and uncoiled the letter. Immediately recognizing Minerva's distinct writing.

_Filius,_

_ I thank you for the update, however I will not be returning till tomorrow and will make adjustments in my schedule to repair the Astronomy Tower's Foundation. Until then ask Aurora not to utilize it until further notice._

_ Regarding Miss Granger._

Hermione could tell by the small amount of ink blotted after her name, that something had caused Minerva to pause.

_She is not to leave from the grounds unattended. If you cannot escort her, ask Horace or Pomona. She may need to be reminded of the time, she like you has difficulty pulling herself away from research._

_ Minerva_

For the first time in four days, she felt…something other than as if a drifting soul, without direction. Coiling the letter back up, she quickly closed the books and arranged the sheaves of parchment to wait until her return to tomorrow.

Standing, she quickly made her way through the library and drew herself upright as she met Filius returning to the library.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

"Here." She handed the parchment back to Filius, "I sense that I will continue on with an escort for the remainder of the summer."

Filius nodded, "I believe you have grasped the situation."

"And when will the new Headmaster return to Hogwarts?" She questioned as they rounded the corner.

"Headmaster?" He chuckled, "Do you not believe as the whole of the wizarding world that Minerva will become the new Headmistress?"

"I have already asked her, and she stated that she is not to become the Head of Hogwarts."

"A sad day, but one that I believe will be rectified."

"And until then?"

"A new Head of Hogwarts whom you know and was once a professor."

The twilight glow basked the immaculate grounds of Hogwarts, bathing it in oranges, yellows, maroons and purples as they walked down the aged flagstone stairs. "And when shall he be taking up residency?"

"I believe just before Bill and Fluer's wedding."

Hermione felt a measure of relief that she would not have to encounter Snape prior to her departure this summer. She didn't know how she would react to seeing him, especially knowing what she did regarding Dumbledore's death. Idly she wondered how Minerva would face this coming year, knowing that man responsible for her best friend's death had been appointed the new Head of Hogwarts. "I believe I shall be finished with my research prior to then."

"And what research have you been so diligently working on these past weeks?"

"I'm sure you will hear of it when I'm finished."

An earthly chuckle slipped from his lips as they closed in upon the gates, "I have no doubt."

Hermione's hand involuntarily clutched at her wand as Filius magically unlocked the gates, the iron latticework opening; and Hermione blinked as Filius' wand was already within his hand.

"Thank you for the escort, Professor."

With an incremental wave, a spell shot forward and into the clearing before bursting into a bluish hue and spidering outward. "You are quite welcome, Miss Granger." He waited a heartbeat, "There is no one out there, you are safe."

Hermione let out an involuntary breath and gave a nod. She reached the apparition point in another three steps, and as she pictured the Burrow…another more inviting location sprung to mind…one that she had been coveting since her departure. And without thought, she apparated to the rolling landscape, manicured lawns, flowering shrubs and the picturesque view of Minerva's home.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Minerva's hand tightened upon the banister as she descended the stairs, her side still uncomfortable but far more tolerable. She fingered her wand, twirling it within her fingers as she approached the doors silently wondering who had appeared upon her property.

And the more important question; how many?

Steeling her nerves, Minerva opened the door and felt a warmth burst in her chest as her eyes landed upon Hermione's silhouette highlighted by the golden hue of the sunset; her breath catching in her throat as she drew to a stop before her only five feet away. Minerva could smell the younger woman's oatmeal shampoo and she found her eyes wanting to scan across her body, to see if she was well…but she stopped herself, keeping her eyes fixed upon brown. Her cadence and tone remaining in her typical Professor voice, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Hermione said, not really sure why she was here; just knowing that she _needed_ to be there. "I just…" Her eyes flickered away from Minerva's scanning along her side, but knowing that she would not _see_ anything amiss unless the damnable woman let her know. "Are you…alright?"

Minerva found herself unable to lie to the woman opposite. They had shared too much. She…had shared too much with her. "My side still aches, but it is healing."

"And have you been applying the salve?"

"From time to time." Minerva remarked, but her eyes could see the pain buried within brown orbs. "However, that is not why you came."

Hermione involuntarily bit her lower lip, "I…" She took a hesitant step forward, "Partially." Came the soft whisper, "Do you…mind if I stay here for a few days?"

Minerva immediately felt torn, both wanting Hermione to stay and not permitting it. Granted, they both had a lot of feelings to sort out; but…she didn't know if after everything that happened between them if she was the best person for Hermione to be around. She had already irrevocably influenced the younger woman in ways that neither of them could begin to ascertain. And while she would never act upon the stray mental thought regarding Hermione; her beauty and the way she was maturing into a remarkable woman did not mean that she was not attracted to her. Her body…_wanted_ what it had forbiddingly tasted. But, if Hermione needed some time away from questions and friends, Minerva would provide it. Even if it made her slightly uncomfortable; as she had yet to sort out her own thoughts and feelings regarding what had transpired. She only knew…what she felt. And what she felt…was an innate need to protect Hermione…as deeply as she once felt, for Amelia. With a sigh she gave a nod, "Very well." She opened the door fully to permit her entry. "Have you spoken with Molly?"

"Not yet." She swallowed, "I wanted to ask first." She took a hesitant step backwards, "If it'll be alright, I'll go to the Burrow and speak with her and come back."

"The warding will permit you upon the property after nightfall." Minerva stated, "And I shall have Tilx prepare a second plate."

Hermione gave a nod, "I'll be back before nightfall."

Minerva's brow quirked, "As you stated, you are an adult, Hermione. And while staying here, I shall treat you as such."

"I didn't mean for…it's just Filius…"

"Professor Flitwick." Minerva interjected, "As you are still a student."

"Professor Flitwick showed me the letter you wrote, and I wanted to address your concern regarding apparating after…"

"For…what happened to have transpired, I have to separate out Hogwarts and you as a student from you as an adult; which you steadfastly argued recently."

Hermione immediately understood. She had begged Minerva not to turn herself in, pleading the notion that she was an adult…and while Minerva had to protect her _student_ at Hogwarts, what she did on her own; Minerva was going to respect and treat her accordingly.

"So, while at _my residence_ I will treat you as you are, of age. Any questions?"

Hermione felt a smile curl across her lips, feeling at ease for the first time since she had left. "That's…" She met hesitant emerald eyes, "Thank you." She couldn't stop herself and didn't want to from leaning in and wrapping her arms around the elder witch. She felt how Minerva momentarily went rigid before relaxing and returning a semblance of a hug. "Thank you." She whispered again, relishing the vanilla and lavender that washed over her senses before stepping back.

"You are welcome, Hermione." Came the reserved reply and Hermione couldn't help but wonder as she turned around to head to the Burrow to collect her things; if she would ever see the uninhibited woman again. She strode through the gates, so similar to Hogwarts, and felt a tingling down her spine to indicate she had cleared the anti-apparition wards and with a last look to the Manor; and Hermione couldn't help herself, for better or worse, from _wanting _to see _that woman_ again.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

A/N: I _should have_ another chapter up within a week. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was later than she intended when she finally did return to the Manor, the area surrounding it was pitch black, gleaming white stars twinkling in the heavens casting an unearthly glow upon the grounds. She stared awestruck at the area before her, breathless. It was beautiful; much like its owner. Stunning during the day, breathless at night. Shaking her head at the analogy, she opened the gate and at once a flurry of lights came on; bathing the Manor in a blue-white radiance.

Unlike a few hours ago when her nerves were in her throat and stomach twisted in knots as she walked up the gravel path; this time, she felt…as if she may have found a place to rest for a few weeks before she would join Harry and Ron for God knew how long, on the run and away from everything…and everyone they knew.

She went to open the door and found herself staring at the small quiet house elf, Tilx.

"Good evening, Hermione."

"And to you, Tilx."

"Mistress has asked me to show you to your rooms."

"I am not going to be in the same rooms?" Hermione questioned as she stepped into the foyer.

Tilx gave a subtle shake of the head, "That was the family suite off the Mistress' private rooms." He motioned for her to follow him, "I is to take you to the main guest suite."

He led her to the other side of the second floor, and she found herself stepping into an ostentatious room decorated in lavender and soft yellows. A large king bed, wood floors, walnut dresser…she picked her jaw up from the floor as Tilx's voice broke her stymied thoughts.

"I have a hot plate waiting for you in the kitchen."

Hermione pulled her bag out of her pocket and with a wave of her wand; it grew from a thimble to a full fledge suitcase. "If you could show me where the kitchen is…" She turned and Tilx gave a nod and began walking out of the room.

"This way."

Hermione followed, "How long have you been with the McGonagall family?"

"I've served them since birth." He answered.

"Haven't you ever thought about being free?"

Tilx paused at the steps and large yellow-green eyes blinked upwards, "Free?" He looked perturbed at the younger witch. "I was born free. As is my whole family. It is our choice who we work for."

Hermione should have known that Minerva would not _hold_ a house elf against their will; or have them work in servitude. "I'm sorry. That's just…so rare." Sincerity ringing from her voice, "I have only ever heard of Hogwarts employing house elves.

"As the Mistress works there, some of our family has opted to work there during the school year to assist her."

"How many elves are here?"

Tilx began walking down the stairs, "Thirteen at the Manor and five assist at Hogwarts."

They continued their conversation to the kitchen and she drew up a chair and began picking at her dinner. She was about finished when the door opened, and Minerva stepped through. Her usual emerald robes having been replaced with a lighter set of linen robes that were tailored along her waistline. "Good evening."

Minerva walked over to the cabinet, pulling a small silver etched pot from the shelf. "And to you." She turned on the faucet, placing the pot beneath it. "Who did you have to convince, Molly or Ron and Harry."

"Both." Hermione answered between bites. "And ultimately it ended up being Harry who understood the need for a bit of space, especially with what we are embarking on this year."

It was Minerva's turn to flinch, but she refrained from asking; despite _wanting _to know.

"I can't tell you." Hermione whispered.

"Nor would I want to know." She answered, "As I will not be in the safest environment this coming year either."

"But you'll be at Hogwarts." Hermione countered.

"Yes," Minerva pulled two tea bags from a shelf, and in a blink the paper had been banished and she was lifting up the pot. "However, so will the Carrows twins and Severus, as you surmised, will be the new Headmaster."

"The Carrows?" Hermione questioned disbelieving. "As in the brothers, who have been confirmed Death Eaters."

Minerva waved her hand beside the tea pot, and then with another wave, the tea bags vanished. "I believe the last time I saw Alecto, he gave me a scar along my shoulder and I one along his jaw." She sighed, "So, Hermione, as curious as I may be regarding where you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are going, it is in all of your best interests, not to tell me."

Hermione felt the fork fall from her hand at Minerva's statement, "How could the Carrows be approved as Professors?"

"The final approval is authorized by the Headmaster." Minerva poured herself a cup of tea and pulled a chair out opposite of Hermione. "Typically the Deputy interviews and sends final applicants forward, but...this year…" She cleared her throat, "Has been slightly different."

_Dumbledore's death. _Hermione hadn't expected her to be as forthcoming, but relished the open dialogue; feeling oddly at ease in Minerva's presence, despite the dialogue they were discussing. "And you're concerned about just _how_ different this coming year is going to be."

Green eyes peered into brown ones, and slowly she nodded. "It is a concern that I share with the other Head of Houses."

"But the other Head of Houses are returning?" Hermione asked, partially aghast at the thought that perhaps Flitwick or Sprout would be not be returning.

A wry grin parted rosy lips, "Yes, despite each of our own reservations we are all returning this year. And Horace will be taking over as the Head of Slytherin."

Hermione gave up eating the last of her meal, "I can't imagine being at Hogwarts this year."

Minerva leaned back, twirling her own cup. "Me either." She quietly admitted, brow quirking at Hermione's obvious surprise. "Don't look so shocked, Hermione. I don't relish the notion of being sequestered inside Hogwarts with so many Death Eaters and oblivious students about."

A chuckle slipped outright, "I guarantee few persons would believe that you had any fear of treading where others fear to delve."

"Not out of fear." Minerva rebuked, "Rather dread of what the Death Eaters presence means for not only Hogwarts safety but its students. While you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are not there; nor will the Weasley twins so that makes it somewhat easier; but I have no doubt that most of this year will entail me running interference with Severus and the Carrows."

"They won't injure any students, will they?"

"Not purebloods." Minerva finished the last of her cup, before beginning to pour herself another. "Which does little for the other sixty-five percent."

"Why won't you go to the Board of Governors?"

"The Dark Lord has been wielding his influence to replace or try to exert some control over the Board this past year."

"Hence, Severus." Hermione surmised, "But why not replace you too? Surely it would be easier if you weren't there."

"Aye, it would be." Minerva sighed, "However, being a pureblood with considerable tenure…"

"Made it difficult for them to make you unemployed."

"Much to the Carrows disgust."

"I can't imagine Hogwarts without you." Hermione whispered, "Especially after Dumbledore's death."

"Life is change Hermione." Minerva softly replied.

Green…brown locked. And no truer words were ever spoken, as this past week; each of their lives had been irrevocably altered.

"Yes, it is." She quietly agreed, "But…you are a constant."

"As you will learn, there are very few constants in life."

"I know." Hermione breathed, both women staring at the other, neither willing to break the silence. Minerva finished off the last of her tea, the cup rattling against the saucer as she set it upon the table.

"Are you working on research tomorrow?" Minerva asked, standing.

"Yes." Hermione succinctly replied.

"And am I to presume your research will ultimately help you, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"

"I hope so." Hermione stood too. "Are you going to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I have some things that must be attended to."

They rounded the corner and walked along the hall, Hermione immediately noticing that Minerva's gait remained, off. "Are your ribs still bothering you?"

"The area remains tender, the tendons and ligaments were torn as well and are taking a bit longer to heal." Minerva explained, though ensuring that she did not elaborate too much. The length of time was unfortunately correlated to the severity of her injury. "Although, it should be healed after this coming weekend."

Hermione nodded, "If you need any help…"

Minerva gingerly grasped the banister, "I shall keep that in mind." She began ascending the stairs, Hermione following suite. "If you wish, you can accompany me to Hogwarts in the morning."

"What time are you leaving?" Hermione inquired as they rounded the second floor landing.

"Just before seven."

"I, ah…might pass for tomorrow."

Minerva's eyes twinkled as she glanced to the younger woman, "Then be safe and I shall see you at some point tomorrow."

"Good evening, Minerva." Hermione stated as they came to the third floor.

"And the same to you, Hermione." Minerva replied before steadfastly making her way to her room, thoughts in flux as she mused what had possessed her to agree to permit Hermione to…live at the Manor.

* * *

oxox

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tiredly, Minerva's hand pushed its way through her slightly damp hair, another indicator of how warm her office was this afternoon. Leaning back, she reached for her wand, a wave washing across the air, instantly cooling the whole of her office. She closed her eyes, relishing the coolness against her skin…mind drifting to what she still had to finish before leaving this afternoon…or rather, at this rate, late evening.

_Perhaps she'd just stay here for the evening…_The thought stopped as the image of Hermione flashed across her mind. Her eyes snapped open. "Damn."

_She couldn't very well stay late tonight, unless she permitted Hermione…Miss Granger…_she corrected to herself, _To stay late or escort her home…_

Another sigh…

_Home…_

"What was I thinking?" She whispered aloud as her mind drifted to the very topic she had purposefully willed her mind away from. Miss Granger.

Hermione.

She gave up all pretense of trying to focus and pushed her chair back, frustrated…at herself for her own foolishness. Or rather…her willingness to let the young woman into her life.

Absently, Minerva migrated to the window; fingers running along the warm stone edge.

Her thoughts drifting backwards...as her eyes fixated upon the golden glow cascading along the water's edge and the mirroring effect that was so similar to the bronze skinned woman whose flesh felt…

She closed her eyes to will the image away…

But it continued coming…

Smooth, soft…as brown eyes flashed upwards, passion burning in their depths…turning them mocha as supple lips captured her own…the heat of Hermione's skin burning along her flesh as a forbidden warmth encompassed her…and how she had brought her closer…immersing herself…

A tear slipped off the high milky cheekbone as she recalled _how_ she immersed herself…utterly and completely…

How she had met...Hermione…thrust for thrust…

Gritting her jaw and her teeth, Minerva turned away from the window and stilled her own thoughts as she wiped the wetness from her cheek with the back of her hand. She needed to will the thought away…

No matter how pleasurable; because…what happened…was wrong.

And she had a very real problem she had to deal with…now…

…

_ How she was going to live with Hermione under the same roof as herself…with her own thoughts still so…disjointed…?_

_ Why couldn't she put the situation behind her? Why had she let herself…_ No other word came to mind…other than what it was…

_ Love Hermione? Even if it was only…for a moment._

_ Because…for better or worse…Dear Merlin…_another tear slipped off her eye lashes, _how was she to close a door, that never should have been opened?_

* * *

oxox

* * *

Hermione closed the books on table, feeling the stress that had settled across her back from the hours of research. "Thanks Madame Pince." She smiled up at the librarian as she rolled her shoulders back, trying to ease her strained muscles while standing.

"I take it you'll be back tomorrow?"

Hermione gave a small smile, "Yes."

"However, I do hope that you'll be taking a portion of the summer off before returning this fall."

"I believe so." She glanced over at the stacks of parchments and books, "I'm getting close to finishing my research."

"It seems that it will be just in time to see you back this fall."

"Give or take a few weeks." Hermione obliquely answered.

"Please seek out Professor McGonagall, Flitwick or Sprout before leaving the grounds for an escort."

"On my way." Hermione was already walking out of the library, feet carrying up the stairs without thought as she mindlessly veered towards her mentor's office. The torches along the halls were flickering, only helping to highlight how late it had become, and Hermione vaguely wondered if Minerva…

_ No, _she corrected herself,_ Professor McGonagall while at Hogwarts…had gone back to the Manor already._

As she rounded the corner, the torch light was augmented by the radiance spilling from the open doorway of McGonagall's office. Involuntarily, a smile was already pulling at her lips as she stepped in, only to grow imperceptibly larger at seeing Minerva bent over her desk, quill frantically scratching across the parchment, face a picture of concentration. Here she was so…controlled, so…meticulous…the essence of Professor McGonagall…and nothing like the woman whom she had met just over a week ago.

"If you are going to remain, I suggest conjuring up a chair as I will be a few minutes." Minerva stated without looking up.

Hermione shook her head, "How'd you know I was here?" She asked stepping farther into the room.

The scratching across the parchment slowed to a stop, the quill remaining fixed as Minerva stared blindly at; the ink spot growing…as she grappled with the truth. One she did not openly admit to many people…

Hermione drew closer, "Traits from your animagus?" She asked recalling the quiet statement Minerva had uttered before they were attacked.

With aching slowness, green eyes lifted upwards until they met a sea of questioning brown. "I…" She paused, twirling the quill absently as she cleared her throat, "Miss Granger…this is not something I typically discuss…"

Hermione sighed at the obvious obstruction being placed between them, "With students."

Minerva heard the hurt lacing her voice, "No," She corrected, lifting her eyes. "With anyone, Hermione. As it is _extremely _personal."

"I don't understand…" She felt her brows furloughing, "It's logical that you or any animagus would possess some of their animal traits."

"Some…perhaps, but a mastery in transfiguration has…advantages, as well as disadvantages." Wandlessly, she cast a spell across the face of her parchment and the large blot of ink vanished, her gaze refocusing upon the task at hand as the quill eloquently slid across the surface. "Hearing can be both an advantage and at times not so much."

"For what you hear or what you wish you didn't?" Hermione asked her tone laced with humor.

Despite herself, Minerva felt a chuckle erupt from her lips. "Both." She absently scratched her name across the bottom, noting that Hermione hadn't said or asked any follow-up questions. Slipping the quill into the pot, she looked up to see Hermione chewing on the edge of her lower lip, her curiosity prevalent; Minerva quirked her brow. "Yes?" She questioned the younger woman while bring her wand over and tapping the parchment. A flow of bright colors spiraled across the sheaf of paper, transforming into Hogwarts coat of arms.

"That's awesome." Hermione whispered as the animals' head's from the houses formed around the 'H'. "What spell was that?"

"I'm afraid," Minerva didn't wait for the last bit of the emblem to form, her fingers already pulling the parchment to her and deftly rolling it up. "Only the Deputy and Headmaster are privy to that spell." She reached over; pulling a cube of green wax from her drawer and with ease slid it across the edge sealing the parchment.

Another blink and Minerva was pressing her seal into the wax, a bold 'M' embossed for whomever the letter was addressed. And Hermione couldn't help but wonder, if Minerva used the same seal when sending letters not of Hogwarts business.

"I have one more letter to finish." Minerva stated as she placed the letter upon the corner of her desk, her methodical nature continuing to captivate Hermione.

Hermione shifted in her chair to get comfortable, "That's fine."

Minerva drew out another piece of parchment, "And your question from earlier?"

Chagrined, Hermione's eyes dropped, "…merely curiosity as to some of the things you have heard."

A smile touched the edge of Minerva's lips, "Perhaps you would like to find out yourself," She glanced up, eyes peering at Hermione over the golden rim of her glasses, "As curiosity is an integral trait of a cat."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Do you mean as an animagus?"

Minerva paused, thoughts of the paper before her momentarily forgotten, as the woman demanded her attention once again. "That is not what I intended, however, you have the skills to become one if you so chose."

"How long did it take you?" Hermione asked eager to learn another minute detail regarding the woman's life.

"The whole of a summer."

"Before or after you graduated?"

"The summer after." Minerva murmured, recalling the chilling events that transpired over the last few years of Hogwarts and shortly after under Gellert's rule. She felt a warm hand wrap across her hand, and a soft voice beckon to her.

"Minerva." Hermione squeezed in conjunction with uttering her name, "Minerva…" Slowly emerald eyes refocused, upon hers and with a faint smile in conjunction with her response.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, "Old memories." She felt rather than saw how worried eyes swept across her face; examining, searching…looking for what had long since been buried. "And you," She slid her hand out from beneath Hermione's, again taking up the quill. "Do you have an interest in becoming an animagus?"

Hermione stuttered, mildly caught off guard at how quickly the elder woman switched the conversation…effectively avoiding aspects of her personnel life. "I…ahhh…." Her mind grappling with the notion of being able to transfigure into an animal… _What if I turn into rat like Wormtail or worse, a beetle like Rita Skeeter? _"Don't know if it's the right thing for me." She found the word 'Professor' difficult to pass across her lips. Even though they were at Hogwarts.

Minerva felt at a loss by the young woman's words, "What in Merlin's beard would possess you to believe such a foolish notion?" She questioned, wondering what could or did possibly cause Hermione to doubt her innate self.

Hermione responded without thought, "What if I become at rat or some other awful creature? Like a snake, a spider…" She shuddered at the notion, "You're a cat. Graceful, elegant, accepted…but the others," Brown locks shook to either side of her face. "Who would want to be those?"

Dumbfounded by the absurdity of Hermione's statement, Minerva was momentarily speechless. However, years of experiences quickly righted her senses. "Am I correct in summarizing that others' animagus and their chosen animals are influencing your decisions?"

It was Hermione's turn to stare. She had never thought of it like that. But…that's what it was. "In essence, yes."

"Mr. Pettigrew being one." Minerva waited for a half of heartbeat, slowly Hermione nodded as she thought back, knowing about the three boys; having helped them to achieve their transfigurations. Though she would not be referencing Sirius and James; as one was a black dog, the other…a stag. Meaning, that Hermione had to be referencing someone else. "And the other…?"

"RitaSkeeterisabeetle." Hermione mumbled out.

"That certainly explains a lot." Minerva stated, and then with a shake of her head to clear the thoughts away referencing Rita and her scathing half true headlines. "But you must not focus on others, Hermione. Rather, what _you _want. Becoming an animagus is a process and regarding the animal…it represents traits of who you are inside. Aspects of your personality." She paused, ensuring she had Hermione's full attention, "And I can assure you, Hermione…" Whether intended or not, her voice softened as she finished, "If you chose to become an animagus, your animal will reflect one of the many wondrous characteristics you possess. You have nothing to fear."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair, both women lost in their own thoughts. Hermione reflective upon their conversation or rather hop scotch conversation in Minerva's office and Minerva…her own turbulent thoughts about the immediate future and what she was going to do about the young woman whose life had become strangely integrated into her own.

Minerva went to stand, her ribs catching unexpectantly…unfortunately she hadn't been ready for the sudden rush of pain…her face momentarily flinching…and Hermione was already standing, hand reaching out.

"Did you place the ointment upon your ribs and side today?"

Minerva sighed, "No, I did not have time this morning." She admitted, forcing her back upright, a burn pulling along her side. "Though, I plan on remedying it this evening." She gave Hermione a faint smile. "You needn't worry."

"From the look just upon your face, and the way you have been moving about," She swallowed the ball of emotion at the back of her throat, a combination of fear from the stern gaze meeting hers and the overwhelming sense of…protection? "I have ample reasons as to why I should be worrying."

"I shall be fine." Minerva quickly rebuked.

"As you have always been." Hermione snapped.

Minerva eyed her over the rim of her glasses, voice dropping. "I will say this only once more, I will be fine. It remains tender and will continue to do so for the next several weeks. In conjunction with the healing balms and salves, Helena has me taking an assortment of potions too and I will have to begin stretching my right side to regain full mobility; which I am sure…" Her face twisted into a grimace, "Will cause a slight bit of discomfort."

"How much," Eyes swept over Minerva's right side as she recalled how bloodied and bruised it had been. "Therapy will you have to do?"

"To be able to run as a cat, quite a bit more." Minerva's quaint remark drawing a half smile from Hermione, before she stepped forward towards the doorway. "Otherwise, it is a nuisance during my daily life, nothing more."

"Nuisance?" Hermione stepped into the hallway beside Minerva, "How much of one?" She asked as they began walking. "Minerva…" She turned to the side, "Is there something I can do to help?" Sincerity ringing from her voice.

Green eyes shielded behind suddenly smoky rectangular glasses met Hermione's gaze, "Barely enough to be noticeable, as for helping Hermione." She reached up; pulling her glasses away from her face to reveal…startling clear emerald eyes that stole her breath away. Eyes…she had never expected to see again, at least…outside of her dreams. "You need to focus on finding that which you search for, to enable you, Harry and Ronald to remain alive. And," Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly, "I will speak with Tilx about bringing a few texts to you from my private library…" The contralto in her voice dropping, "That should help." Another quiet moment passed before them, their gazes remained locked before a willowy smile passed across high cheekbones. "Good night Hermione."

Hermione cleared her throat, "And to you, Minerva." She whispered in reply. Minerva spun on her heel, Hermione staring at the woman's proud back as she swept up the staircase, leaving her to wonder how much Minerva knew about what she was looking for…and what was the sudden impetus for her to help?

But those thoughts weren't what kept Hermione's feet riveted to the floor…unmoving and staring up at the staircase long after Minerva's departure.

Rather the way emerald eyes looked as Minerva peeled her glasses off…molten eyes…that stirred her soul. The way they captured the light, reflected it…Shaking her head to clear the powerful memory, "You're overreacting." She muttered to herself. "It was nothing." She turned away, but her thoughts returned to memories both close and farther away; and the same thread between the two. Emerald eyes. "Enough," She quietly snapped at herself, she needed to stop wanting far more than she should have ever had.

* * *

Oxox

_A/N: No, I haven't fallen off the world…though I have been drowning in work and guests leaving absolutely no time to write. Will be updating Bonding in about two weeks, so…take a breath and relax, it is coming! Hope you enjoyed, and there will be another update far sooner than the last one. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione felt a frown curl her lips and pull upon her face as she blinked again, 4:55. She was about to roll back over and go to sleep when she heard a low muttered curse. Flinging her covers back and grabbing her wand, she jumped from bed and darted to the door; heart hammering in her chest as her left hand reached for the knob.

Steeling her nerves and taking a breath, she opened the door…to nothing. Her gaze swept up and down the hall, to see nothing but a black corridor save for a faint light coming from the steps. "Lumos." She whispered, and at once light eschewed forth, still nothing. "Nox." She muttered and went to turn back to her room, berating her own jumpiness…when she heard a moan laced with pain. A moan she knew far too well. And one she had never hoped to hear again. Her hair was standing on end, heart in her throat as she spun around and flew down the stairs taking two and three at a time, stumbling down the last half dozen to see light splashing from a room easterly of the dining room. Hermione wasted no time, her bare feet sliding along the wood as she ran heedlessly forward.

She grabbed door jamb as she propelled herself into the opening, expecting to see Minerva thrashing about, being cursed….and she felt her mouth fall open as her fingers slackened, and eyes stared unabashedly at the elder woman. Gone were her traditional robes…even the lighter ones Hermione had witnessed her wearing on at her Manor twice before. Instead…she wore flowing white pants that stopped just above her hips, and a sage green top…if one could call it that, that stopped just beneath her rib cage in the front, exposing the whole of her waist and most of her back, as there was only a thick X of material covering rippling muscles. Black hair fell across her shoulder in a plait down her back as aristocratic features snapped to the noise, green eyes narrowing as they focused upon her…and Hermione found that she could only do what she had been already doing, stare back.

"I see you are up early." Minerva stated as she let the rope in her left hand slacken that she had gripped in her right one to help her stretch the far too tight ligaments and muscles along her side.

A light sheen of sweet covered her face, arms…and Hermione's eyes feasted on the exposed neckline, curvature of her breasts, and waist before seeing the discoloration that remained along her right side. "I heard…you in pain." She swallowed, dragging her eyes back up to Minerva's face…noting the slight flush of cheeks from the light workout and sheen of sweet upon her milky skin, which only caused her heart rate to increase…as her stomach twisted…and a pulse shot through her center, aching.

"I apologize." Minerva began, but felt her breath leave her lungs as smoldering brown eyes locked with hers, and her pulse quickened…the cadence in her voice dropping as she finished what she had intended to say. "I was stretching."

Perhaps it was the slight burr in her voice that made it impossible for her to look away, or the way her whole body flushed at her intent gaze, or the way she was being looked at now. "Your back…" Hermione's words coming out in a hushed whisper. "Is still injured."

Minerva gave up all pretense of continuing to stretch, disengaging both hands from the pulley system she had made to assist in her stretching. "As I said, it is better." Minerva replied forcing her voice into that of her Professor's voice, and removing the emotional aspect to it…while focusing solely on the younger woman's face. Not the way her shirt hugged her body, the scoop of the neck, the swell of her breasts with her still semi-rapid breathing; nor the way her shorts…or rather boxers barely came down to her mid-thigh…the cut of her legs…the way her hair fell across her shoulders...as she took a solitary step closer, testing Minerva's willpower as a hint of Hermione's arousal graced her senses. And the elder witch damned her animagus traits as she felt her body _want _to respond.

"I thought you said it was merely a nuisance." Hermione breathed as she involuntarily took another step closer.

"It is."

"Then why did I hear you cry out in pain?" She asked, reaching out…her fingers ghostly touching the area still littered with bruising.

Minerva's heart had sped up, and she found…she couldn't move as delicate fingers grazed her back and waist…the touch electric…and sending jolts through her system; but somehow, her voice remained level as she responded. "The ligaments in my shoulder are locked and need to be stretched."

Innately, Hermione's hand drifted to the underside of her shoulder…and before she thought…around the front to cup her breast; as her pulse quickened and her eyes dropped to Minerva's lips while her thumb brushed across the pebbling nipple.

"Hermione…" Minerva's voice again faltering as Hermione's body leaned in _closer_, and she fought for control…as the rich scent mixed with oatmeal…making it heady, wanton…and the way her mocha eyes were devouring her lips as her hand stroked her breast…did nothing but make it harder.

Hermione didn't respond with words as she leaned in, eyes drifting close as a faint breath left her lips…anticipation coursing through her veins as she felt Minerva's warm breathe...as fingers curled around her waist…

And she met air as a coldness replaced where her warmth once was, the body gone; causing Hermione to half stumble a step…her eyes jerking open to find nothing. At once, she whipped her head around to see an all too familiar tabby cat behind her, staring up at her and then…the body morphed and she staring into Minerva's emerald eyes.

"Minerva…" She felt…lost, falling. How could she have been so wrong? Didn't she see…_want_ reflected in her eyes too? A tear slipped down her cheek…

And Minerva wanted to protect Hermione, to show her…that she wasn't alone; that God forgive her…she did care about her…in a way…that she shouldn't. Couldn't. And wouldn't…again. As brown eyes landed upon hers, her heart sank…because it was time…whether she wanted it to be or not.

They needed to talk.

And it couldn't wait any longer.

And from the anguish staring back at her, it was evident that they should have talked; sooner.

But…how…as she still didn't know what to think of it. With a sigh…she steeled her personal feelings and ripped the words from her throat. "We need to talk."

_Oxox_

_A/N: Still want more? ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At once Hermione responded, the way Minerva believed she would. Head shaking, mouth forming the word 'no' as she began to back away from her. "No…I…ah….no….there really isn't anything…" Hermione's leg hit the seat of a chair as she continued her feeble escape. "We need…to talk about."

"There are many things we need to discuss, Hermione." Minerva's calm voice in utter contrast to her feelings.

Shame coursed through Hermione, "No…" She swallowed, _How could I have been so wrong? _"Look, I'm sorry…and…I'll get my things…" This time it was her shoulder that bumped the door, "And be gone within the hour."

"Will walking out my door stop the nightmares that wake you each night?" Her question stopping the fumbling young woman from exiting her office…and now make shift therapy room. "Or understand the need to feel…not alone? Prevent the sudden vulnerability that threatens to swallow you as you grip your wand tighter while walking even along Hogwarts' secure corridors? Or…" A thick Scottish burr resonating from her lips as she forced the last statement out, "Your mixed feelings, regarding…me."

Hermione's heart froze, as her breath caught and her eyes locked upon Minerva's. "I don't have…mixed feelings." The words were breathless, tears in her eyes. "I just…"

"Don't understand." Minerva finished, stepping closer to the torn younger woman.

Hermione choked, "No…" She shook her head, "I don't." She quietly admitted, eyes falling…

Minerva's voice thick as she replied. "That's alright." She whispered. "What happened between us, never should have. But it did. And both us need to find a way to get past it."

Hermione found the strength to meet the formidable woman's gaze despite her own anxiety and fears. "I've never felt…anything like that, before."

Minerva's stomach twisted and churned with guilt as brown eyes gazed up at her with barely repressed desire; replacing an innocence that used to stare up at her…and one that she took. "For that, I am sorry beyond measure, Hermione." Sincerity lacing her voice, "Your…first time, should have been with someone you loved."

Tears sprung into Hermione's eyes at Minerva's heartfelt words.

"Like young Ronald." The last of her words barely loud enough to reach Hermione's ears as Minerva's long fingers gently wiped away the tears streaming down the right side of her face.

"I…" Hermione cleared her throat, "You…were so gentle." She murmured as the gentle hand went to slip off her cheekbone. "That…I can't help but wonder…what it would be like, again." She caught it, in her own hand…fingers trailing a top of Minerva's before letting them go…and sliding up her bare arm…along her collarbone until fingers slipped up the milky neck…to the underside of her jaw…the entire time maintaining Minerva's stunning clear gaze.

Minerva reached up, taking the scintillating touch away from her burning skin. "But, I cannot, Hermione." She breathed heavily as she took a half step backwards to put some space between them. "We shared something, very poignant, personnel, and under a great deal of stress. And it..." She found the words she needed to say, but a small part of her…didn't _want _to. "Forged a bond between us and left us both, very raw…emotional…and exposed. And while, you may feel something for me…a connection perhaps…it was one derived from our circumstances. There is nothing substantial, just a notion and a feeling. One that is not accurate as we know so little of the other, not counting the decades that separate us in age." Her tender gaze taking the pain out of her far too accurate words as she finished saying, what needed to be said. "I am your mentor...your professor, and entrusted with your protection; not to take advantage of your innocence."

"You didn't, and…" Hermione acknowledged the very real truth…her thoughts of Minerva as being or potentially being her lover…were unrealistic. "Would never, but…" She had to ask…because she had to know. "Did you feel…anything the other night?"

The clear emerald eyes instantly became guarded, and she responded as she needed to. "It would have been hard not to." She answered obliquely. "As for anything else, Hermione…" A caring smile touching her eyes…she gave a soft shake of the head. "No…" She whispered, the lie spilling from her lips. "I didn't."

They stared into each others eyes for a few heartbeats, before Hermione slowly nodded…and accepting what was, and could not be. "I just…had to ask."

Minerva forced her smile to grow slightly larger to hide the pain holing out a small part of her soul as she walked forward…a hand momentarily splaying across Hermione's shoulder and squeezing as she passed. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Minerva." Hermione turned…as the older witch's gaze met her over her shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

xoxoxo

* * *

When Minerva stood, she felt her back stretch and pull as her eyes took in the black of the night. Brow raised, she glanced to the clock and felt the frown upon her face deepen; it was already a quarter past nine. Hermione should have been up here over an hour ago. _Surely Irma didn't permit her to remain in the library after it was closed. _

With a few wand flicks, her room snapped into order, the rest of her work would wait until Monday and as her office darkened, her footsteps were already echoing down the dimly lit corridor. Ten minutes later, she uttered the password to enter into the area after hours and instantly the torches sprung to life; and her concern mounted as she walked through the narrow passageways…only to find Hermione's work table, empty. Not only was Hermione vacant from the area; but the books, parchments, quills, ink wells, and sundry of other items were gone and put away.

Worry beat in her veins as she scanned the area one final time looking for clues, and then in a flurry of robes she was striding back the way she came; her feet practically flying across the aged flagstone as she made her way to the front doors…that burst open before her fingers grazed the wood, the air warm upon her face as she swept down the front lawns. _You're being foolish, _she thought as a hint of lemon balm fluttered by. _She is undoubtedly at the Manor, ensconced in a book having already eaten…_

The gate creaked open, and with purposeful strides she marched through. Ten, nine…six…her thoughts not upon her surroundings until she heard a rustle and Minerva's hand instantly tightened upon her wand as she spun about, immediately dropping to her knee as her cloak billowed out around her.

"Minerva." Severus drawled as he stepped from the shadows, face ashen, wand out.

"Severus." She clipped in response as she deftly stood, wand still held tightly within her grip.

"Such haste on Friday evening." He tilted his head, "Anything amiss?"

"I have personal business that needs to be attended to." She remarked, "Is there something you require, Headmaster?"

He stepped closer, his black cloak hiding the forest's edge. "Minerva." His voice turning grave, "I have news…that will be of great personnel interest to you."

The moonlight glinted off her glasses, sparkling across her eyes. "Is it so dire that it cannot wait?" She asked, wanting to ensure that Hermione was safe.

He reached forward, grasping her arm and pulling her closer; his voice dropping. "The Dark Lord wants you, alive."

Minerva's desire to flee his embrace became moot. "Why?" She asked, dreading the answer as Severus' face soured.

"An heir." Came haunted words, "As you are one of the most powerful witches in all of Europe and are still of age to bear children."

"How utterly fortunate." Her rebuke causing a faint smile to curl his lips.

"I thought you would be pleased with the notion." He retorted as his hand fell from her forearm.

"Not nearly as much as Bella."

Severus outright chuckled, "He won't take her unless there were no other options."

Her brow cocked, "Nor I him, surely he realizes this."

"Making you all the more enticing."

"And he told you of this?"

Severus reached into his robes, pulling out a thin silver vial. "If he does not capture you prior to all Hallow's eve, I am to give you this night before Hallow's eve and he will come to you…"

"And I shall believe he is who, exactly? My lover?" She scoffed, "She…" At Severus' widened eyes, Minerva nodded, "Was killed by Alecto's hand last year. So I very much doubt his ruse would work." Her eyes flickered to the bottle and then back to him, "But he is welcome to try."

Severus' grin widened, "He continues to underestimate you…as do most people. But, then again, so little is known of your personal life."

"And you." She nodded, "Like your personal affairs in the public eye as much as I."

"Touché." He replied as he slipped the vial back into his robes, eying the formidable woman with renewed interest. "And the woman?"

"My wife." Minerva replied matter of factly, "Now, if there is nothing else, Severus; I have need to go."

"Do be careful, Minerva." His voice betraying his concern, "He is intent upon having you."

"And you, Severus. There are many Order members who want nothing more than your blood."

"Does that include you?"

"If I had wanted it, I would have already taken it." She recanted and without looking back took the final three steps and with a soft pop left him alone, a quaint smile upon his face. Despite their differences, he did…_like_ Minerva…as much as he could anyone; because, unlike so many others, you knew _exactly _where you stood with her. And it was wonderfully refreshing.

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jean asked as she stared down at her daughter, worry and concern openly expressed in her olive eyes.

Hermione gave a reassuring smile, "Fine." She leaned in, squelching the unease. _This was her mother after all. She was safe. _Her arms wrapped around her as familiar ones encompassed her, "I just missed you." She whispered honestly, voice becoming thick with emotion. "Very much."

Jean tightened her hold on her daughter, "And I you, pumpkin." She kissed the side of her head, "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked stepping away, her daughter's face drawn…stress evident in her brown depths.

Hermione nodded, "I had a close call a few weeks ago, that's all."

"Close call?" Carl questioned, "What are you two ladies talking about?"

Over the next hour, Hermione recapped the last few weeks of the summer, including the same story she recanted to the Weasley's and Ministry. Though with each passing minute, her personal fear was diminished…while her fear for her parents grew proportionately. As they did not have magic. And if they were that determined to get to Harry, through her or Ron…what about her parents? At least Ron's could defend themselves…

Would they be captured? Killed?

She didn't know what was worse; to be at home with her parents, knowing that their death was inevitable…and feeling powerless to prevent it. Or…being…away from Minerva; the woman whom she was irrevocably drawn to but could never have, again. And so she had left, to sort out her own feelings. Feelings she didn't know how to cope with, only that they were there, beckoning to her. No longer able to see her as she once was, her Professor; rather as a woman, who was so very much more.

_Minerva,_

_ I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality, however, my parents have returned home. As should I. _

_Hermione_

The note fluttered from Minerva's fingers, drifting lightly to the table; her thoughts riddled with unease as deft fingers unconsciously uncapped the decanter and poured herself a glass in full measure.

_ The day has not gone well at all_, she thought as she unclasped her bun. Her hair spilling down her back as she lifted the amber liquid to her lips; content to drown out the pain, the worry, the heartache, the upcoming war…the death…and Merlin forbid, the love…she shouldn't feel.

* * *

Xoxox

* * *

_A/N: Have decided that this story will end in conjunction with when we first see Hermione at the beginning of book 7 ~ Bill & Fluer's wedding. Have tentatively sketched out a part 2 & 3 to this story arc if the story ends in a fashion that warrants a continuation. Will probably work on this for a bit on Sunday and then start again on Bonding, so expect a Bonding update next week (as long as this coming week isn't as horrifically long as this past one). Hope you enjoyed…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Minerva turned to see Hermione standing just outside her doorway, peering in; hesitancy plainly written upon her face. And from the dark circles beneath her eyes, it was evident that the younger woman was sleeping as well as she this past week. "Good afternoon Hermione." She stated, straightening to her full height.

"Minerva…" Hermione began but with a shake of her head, restarted. "Professor, I was hoping to speak with you a moment."

"Of course," She moved away from the storage cabinet, "You are always welcome."

"I…ah…" Worried brown eyes darted around the classroom, "Was hoping to discuss this…elsewhere."

Green eyes furloughed but slowly, she nodded and silently they strode from the classroom but as Hermione went to veer towards the Great Oak doors; Minerva gently guided her towards the fourth floor and the Room of Requirement. Hermione didn't say anything as Minerva stopped in front of the weathered red panel that slowly morphed into a door, and they stepped through. Hermione hadn't known what to expect, but found herself staring in an open field…along Hogwarts' south lawn.

"Is this…actually outside?"

"No, but I believe this vista will serve for what you need and enable us to see if someone else joins us."

"I didn't realize that the Professors use the Room of Requirement."

"We often don't, but at times it proves useful."

They drew to a stop by the edge of the lapping lake, "Yes, it does."

Minerva found herself starring at the younger woman, noting the lines of fatigue, stress and worry etched across her face. "Are you alright?"

Hermione shook her head, "No." She choked out, "I…" Forcing the words past her throat. "My parents…"

Dread flooded Minerva's veins, "What has happened?"

Hermione took a shaky breath trying to calm her nerves, "Nothing, but…" Brown eyes latched upon the tranquil green ones she had sorely missed this past week. "I know it will." Tears threatened to spill off her lashes, "It is only a matter of time and I…" She gasped a hearty breath, "I need someone, other than my own ruminations, to tell me I am being foolish and that my plan is faulty."

"I am not in the habit of telling…my friends, who are normally of sound mind, that their plans are faulty."

The word _friends_ was a much needed calming balm to Hermione's soul, as the past week had riddled her with self doubts and questions regarding her choices and friends; and most importantly what remained of her relationship with Minerva. "Friends…?" Hermione whispered in question.

"Yes." Minerva succinctly answered, "Now, in a semblance of logical order, can you tell me what has happened? And why the sudden self doubt?"

Hermione chuckled, the weight of the past several weeks easing at Minerva's no nonsense approach. It helped immeasurably to know that some things never changed. Minerva merely tilted her head, waiting. "It became clear this past week, with the increase in attacks and after what happened to…" Her voice caught and at Minerva's nod, she continued on; forcing the word out. "Us…I…realized that they would be coming after my parents. Soon."

"And what have they said?"

"I…" She flung up her hands, "What am I to say?" The panic she was feeling spilling into her eyes, "That…their lives are in danger in a way that they can't imagine? That…" Her voice rose two octaves, "I can't protect them, no matter how much I want to! They are muggles! And no matter how prepared, they don't have the ability to defend themselves against a killing curse!"

"No," Minerva agreed, "They don't. But that doesn't mean they are defenseless Hermione. There are ways to protect them."

"They would never agree to go into hiding and live with secret keepers."

"True, but that is not why you came to me." Minerva replied with her usual calmness.

Hermione snapped her mouth close, blinking.

"Now, your plan." Minerva stated using her Professor's voice.

"A complex memory charm." Hermione respond automatically.

"But…" Minerva prompted for her to continue.

"What if I can't undo it? Or botch the initial charm and they never remember me?"

"What charm?"

"Obliciuos limlian."

Minerva nodded, "A powerful memory charm and your research is accurate as usual, if the charm goes array it can cause significant and often times irreversible side effects."

"That's reassuring."

"And have you practiced the spell?"

"Of course." Hermione instantly replied, "But, not on anyone, and I can't…have the first time be on my parents."

"And once you alter your parents' memories?"

"I told you that I won't practice on…"

"I know and heard you. Now, the rest of your plan, dear."

"Send them to Australia on holiday until…" She shrugged, "It's over."

"And their business?"

"How did you know that father had a business?"

"A dentist, I believe, and fairly well known in the area." Minerva's matter of fact statement taking Hermione by surprise. "I, too, have been known to do a bit of research."

"On me?"

"On all of my students. Now, their business?"

"Temporarily close it."

"Are they financially secure enough to be on holiday for that length of time?"

"I…" Hermione shook her head, "Don't know."

"And am I also to assume that you would give them a new identity?"

"Yes, and they are to know nothing of me."

"If you mean to vanish with your friends and protect your parents Hermione," She nodded, "It is a sound plan."

She shook her head, "They won't do it."

"Sometimes following your convictions means doing things…that you normally wouldn't dream of doing; especially if it involves your loved ones."

"Sounds like you've had experience."

A quaint smile passed across milky features, "I've lived through three wars, Hermione. What do you think?"

"That you wouldn't think twice about what I just said."

"If I were you and knowing what I know, no, Hermione; I wouldn't."

The pain in her green eyes was palpable. "You've lost people over the years whom have been very close to you."

"Only my youngest brother and niece from my family remains, and both of our spouses and innumerable friends have passed the veil during the years. So, yes, I have lost several people over the years; and most, were very accomplished witches and wizards."

"How long were you married?"

The personal question pierced her resolve and demeanor, and Minerva found it momentarily hard to breath as an image of Amelia lounging against the ottoman with a fire roaring in the hearth, the light reflecting off her sweaty…naked skin…a content smile upon her face; _'I love you.'_ The intimate scene was replaced with bloody gasps and matted blond hair, "Twenty-eight years." Her jaw became set, "And there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her."

"Her?" Hermione breathed out in shock.

"Is that so surprising?" Minerva retorted.

"No…I…" Hermione's mind was non-functional as it continued to process the solitary word. _Her. Her. Her. A woman. She was married…married? Minerva, was married…to a…woman? _"I…" _Minerva McGonagall, one of the most premier witches in…the world, the epitome of class…elegance…loved and was in love with a…woman._

Vaguely in the recesses of her mind she heard a thick Scottish brogue calling her name as she unsteadily reached out, suddenly feeling…uneasy as the solitary word again found home, _her._

Emerald eyes swam before her…_her…_ "H…er?" Hermione's question dying upon her lips, as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

"It is ready." Tilx announced as he handed a small stack of papers to Minerva.

"Including the transfers?"

Tilx nodded, "He said they would take place in the morning upon your authorization."

"And," Minerva's left hand coming up to the bridge of her nose, pinching the area as she hoped to ease the ache behind her eyes. "He was sure that there would be no problems to set up a corresponding, nameless, account in Sydney."

"He was curious as to why you would want to funnel money from your private account to one in Sydney, but Griphook assured me there would be no problems accessing and moving the money with the account number only."

"Please tell him to proceed."

"He…" Tilx paused, waiting for Minerva to lift her head and gaze at him. It took almost a full minute, before tired eyes met his. "Needs proof that you authorized the transfer."

"Written or verbal?"

"Either."

"Then impart this riddle to him; A galleon, sickle and knut are the basis of both wizard and goblins treasure, but why does the wizard chose the galleon and the goblin the knut when a galleon is worth thirty-five times more?"

"Minerva?"

"Just ask him, Tilx."

"Very well." He said, "And the lady, Miss Hermione. Will she be again staying with us?"

"For tonight."

"Would you like me to move her to the guest suite?"

"She is fine where she is, Tilx." Minerva murmured.

A small knobby hand touched her forearm, "You are tired, Ma'am. I will watch the young woman."

Minerva patted his hand, "That I am my friend, but if Hermione wakes in the night, I wish to be there."

"Do you need additional blankets or pillows?"

"No, but I thank you for your thoughtfulness."

"Then if you have no farther needs for this evening, I bid you good night."

"And to you."

Tilx vanished and with great effort Minerva stood, her own fatigue stretching to her soul. The past week had been intolerable, and Hermione's appearance only highlighting how much time had passed since she had last seen the younger woman. It had seemed as though a life age had passed, but upon review it was not the life span of a great oak but that of a mayfly. And yet, during the whole of the time, her thoughts had been plagued with flashes and images of various shades of brown.

She opened the door from her study to her private chamber, Hermione's soft breathing bringing a measure to peace to her constant and pervasive feelings of unrest. With a wave of her wand, the torches in the room went dark, leaving shafts of moonlight splaying across her room…and more importantly, her bed. And the woman upon it.

There was no denying how beautiful Hermione was and would continue to become, nor how sensual. But, for the thousandth time, Minerva reminded herself, that it could not be. And never should have been.

With a step, the world shifted. She took a handful of trotting steps and felt her front right leg pull along her should as she painfully leapt upon her bed; yet again another reminder of how poorly the past week had gone. Not only did she have a setback with her shoulder, having had to change to into her animagus to outrun an ambush to the south of Edinburgh; but she had been ambushed…the only reason she did escape was thanks to her animagus' traits, and then there was her meeting with the Heads of Houses…

She stopped across from Hermione's neck, and circled upon the mattress…drifting slightly higher until finally curling up and lying down. With a deep yawn, she blinked…large eyes mostly black as she fixed her gaze once more upon the young woman before adjusting her leg and resting her head upon both her pillow and paw; enjoying the scant moment of being within Hermione's presence before her fatigue quickly overcame her, and her faint breathing joined the steady rhythm of Hermione's.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

_A/N: Not as productive as I had hoped yesterday, but…this managed to spit itself out of my computer. Hope you enjoyed! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione woke disoriented, jostling, her mind still within the nightmare and startling the small tabby awake who immediately stretched out her paw which morphed into a hand…that pulled her ribs and side even more as she laid it tenderly upon Hermione's arm. "Easy, Hermione."

Hermione gasped and stopped thrashing, "Minerva?" She meekly questioned.

"Hmmm…" Minerva responded, eyes closing as her side throbbed. _Perhaps I should have gone back to see Helena yesterday. _"I am here." She whispered.

"Where…am I?" She shifted in time to see familiar features twisted in obvious pain. "What's wrong?" She asked, adrenaline wiping the last vestiges of sleep away as she scanned the rest of Minerva's body looking for the cause.

"At the Manor," Minerva let go of Hermione's arm and leaned back into the pillows, "And you fainted." A slit of emerald could be seen glinting against the blackness, "Though I hope it did not stem from my comment and dealt more with your stress." She murmured.

"Minerva, are you hurt?"

"It seems this week, I may have re-injured my side."

Hermione felt…weak as she asked, "How?"

"A minor mishap in the market at Edinburgh," Minerva adjusted her back, taking a bit more pressure off her side. "Nothing to fret about. And how are you feeling?"

Hermione blinked, "Minor mishap…" She recalled seeing a picture on the front page of the London Times the morning before last regarding an unexplained explosion that took out half of Glynhedden marketplace. "Wednesday evening by chance?"

"Let it rest, Hermione." Minerva tiredly stated, "You have enough stress worrying you, and what happened to me will not ease your burden."

"Will you at least tell me if you sustained any new injuries?"

"I did not, merely overexerted my side and shoulder."

"Do you have any pain salve I could apply to the area?"

"It is fine." Minerva's eyes closing, "And you did not answer my question regarding yourself."

"Only after you concede and allow me to rub some salve upon your shoulder and back."

A pregnant pause stretched out in the semi-dark chambers, but Minerva gave way as her back and side ached with abandon and it would ensure that Hermione would tell her how she was feeling and if there was cause for greater concern. However, after recent events, she was not willing to play with that type of fire; a fire as hot and potent as the once fabled Greek Fire. "Upon the table to your left." She stated, "However, I shall have Tilx apply it." At her words, Hermione opened her mouth, but Minerva quietly continued on unabated, "Tilx."

The elderly house elf instantly appeared, yellow luminescent eyes staring against the blackness. "Minerva."

"Will you apply the salve that Hermione is procuring upon my side?"

"Of course." He answered simply, gaze shifting from Minerva to Hermione.

At once, Hermione reached for the table and felt a sundry of other bottles and with a muted spell, she cast a faint lumos charm by the edge of the bed. "Did you take any of the potions Helena gave you after I left?"

"Daily." Came the faint reply and Hermione felt a shift in the bed.

With a sigh, Hermione picked up the white container. "And I should assume these are refills?"

"For many the third or fourth one."

Hermione turned back around to see Minerva lying on her stomach and beneath the covers, stealing her breath away and momentarily forgetting that Tilx was there; until he shifted slightly and extended his hand outward expectantly. She gave him the bottle and at once he began to reach up to pull the covers down and Hermione found herself having difficulty pulling her gaze away; but at the first sign of milky skin…no further prompting was needed. She shifted her body to look away, her right fingers tangling into the sheets as she balled up the corner into the palm of her hand, her heart rate increasing at the mere notion of _her_ back…_her_ smooth skin; exposed so close to her that she ached to see and touch it in a way that was…unfathomable. Licking her lips, and tightening her fingers; a low, trembling voice began answering the far earlier question. "Better."

Minerva stilled her breath as she steeled her nerves as Tilx gently eased the blankets down her back; to be so close to Hermione with so little on…was difficult. Especially as the bed was still warm from where Hermione had been only minutes before, causing a rush of heat to pulse forbiddingly within her. "And have the nightmares eased?"

"Not so much." Hermione admitted to the air.

Minerva couldn't help her body from flinching as Tilx's hand tenderly touched her side, "Tsssss…"

Hermione's fingers clenched the sheet tighter, willing herself not to turn around as Tilx spoke.

"I am sorry, Minerva." He stated as he began lapping the heavy salve upon her skin, "But, the coloring looks as though it did last week."

Disbelieving that it could truly be that bad, and aghast at the notion, Hermione's head snapped around. And an ugly blackish-purple bruise spanned from her shoulder to beneath her ribs along her side fanning to her spine across the bottom and to just left of the shoulder blade. It looked…awful. A gasp involuntarily left her lips, causing Minerva's head to turn and the onslaught of haunting emerald eyes to met hers, instantly her eyes fell away; ashamed that she had given in and looked…but… "Dear God Minerva, what happened?" She asked, appalled.

"As I said, a minor mishap." She closed her eyes to concentrate as Tilx's hand began moving across the area again, "Now, these nightmares…" Her voice broke off as she fought for composure, silently gasping…

But it remained audible enough for Hermione to hear, a streak of tears falling from her eyes. "Are of little importance," Hermione stated emulating Minerva, "But I fear your side may leave me with one more."

"I have had far worse," Minerva murmured, "And it _will _heal. Whereas your nightmares…" Her cadence fell away as Tilx's hand touched the area beneath her shoulder. "How often are you having them?"

Hermione met Tilx's eyes, and slowly he shook his head; casting his gaze to the area beneath Minerva's shoulder. "Would you like me to re-apply it in four hours, Mistress?" He asked whilst handing the bottle back to Hermione.

"Yes, thank you." Minerva replied as she felt him shift the blankets back over her, covering her back.

"Again, good night." He said and with a soft pop, was gone.

"You should really have Helena look at your shoulder." Hermione whispered, "It appears quite swollen and is badly bruised."

"If it is not better in the morning, I shall consider it." Minerva said, already feeling the effects of the potion begin to ease the throbbing in her back as she turned her head to see Hermione gazing upon her. "And regarding your dreams?" Expectant eyes met brown ones, waiting.

"I…" Hermione swallowed, hard. "I have been having problems sleeping." Her fingers skimmed across the surface of the blankets, "And…add into the fact of my parents with the other…" She bit the corner of her lip, "I keep waking up." Her voice becoming thick, "Or worse still is when I don't; and I hear Bella's laugh ringing in my ears as my parents are killed before my eyes and you…you…" Despite herself, she reached out and fingers barely grazed the edge of Minerva's hair. "Were mortally wounded trying to protect me."

"As you can see, I am fine, Hermione. As are you." Minerva continued on, trying to ignore the way slender fingers felt as they raked through her hair.

"But…" She stopped stroking Minerva's hair, brown eyes welling up. "My parents won't be."

"They'll be fine, Hermione." Minerva whispered as she gently reached over, fingers glazing across the soft flesh as they delicately wiped the tears away.

"I hope so." She murmured, involuntarily leaning in the tender touch.

"They will be." Minerva stated, reassuringly and she…went against her better judgment and…her arm involuntarily wrapped around Hermione's shoulders, drawing her closer. And she willingly submitted falling into Minerva's embrace. The seconds slipped away, Hermione feeling…a peace she hadn't felt since she last left Minerva's presence. Her body molding against the soft curves, the warmth…

"…hold me." Hermione's voice barely audible, almost afraid of what the older woman's response would be; because, tonight…she just needed or rather wanted to feel the world dissolve away.

Despite her misgivings, Minerva gave a subtle nod as she turned on her left side, inwardly begrudging the way her ribs and shoulder pulled while Hermione slid her back into her stomach. Minerva gingerly draped her right arm over her body, trying not to relish the way her body felt against her own or how Hermione eased into her arms…nor how wonderful it felt, even though it shouldn't have. But it did.

* * *

oxox

* * *

Surreptitiously, Hermione watched how Minerva reached for her morning coffee, easily discerning that her mobility was still lacking. However, after waking this morning in her sanctity of her arms this morning, she couldn't and wouldn't say anything; even though she should. She had seen the dark putrid puce and purple bruising that marred her milky skin, and how little it had changed since last evening despite the potions and balm. Minerva merely ignored the flicker of concern as Hermione had stood, and she made a decision not to say anything. It would have shattered the precarious détente between them; burgeoning friendship…yet more…but not.

Sincere brown eyes had stared into tender green ones for a long, caring moment. "Thank you."

The seconds stretched on, before Minerva dropped her gaze while whispering. "I'll see you at breakfast."

And…an hour later, she did. Her breath had involuntarily caught when Minerva stepped through the doorway; as rivers of black flowed down her back. She had expected to see her breeze through as she did every morning, robes immaculate, hair spun into a bun and looking very much like the Professor she normally was. However, the woman…was anything but. Ebony hair flowed behind her, brushed but unclasped, a pair of soft yellow linen pants and a white linen camp shirt…appearing carefree, but she deduced from her lack of robes, that her movements had been restricted by her bruising. Whatever had caused it…Hermione was thankful. Because, her lack of robes…in conjunction with her current attire helped to remind her how beautiful she was.

Breakfast started off as a quiet affair. Hermione not knowing what to say, what could she? She…found every movement that Minerva made, memorizing; and it took all of her willpower to prevent herself from staring at the elder, captivating witch. She had never thought of herself as gay, or even….held the notion of loving another woman before two and a half weeks ago; and now…she was at a loss, because…she was having a hell of a time not picturing herself, naked with Minerva writhing beneath her as moans spilled unbidden from her lush lips.

"Regarding your parents," Minerva broke the stillness, "I will help you."

Hermione's wild thoughts were immediately waylaid by the serious turn of conversation. "Really?" The weight that had settled in her heart upon her parents' return from vacation, eased. "And the charm, you'll help me learn it before the end of next week?"

Minerva swallowed, "I'll cast it for you." She said, lifting her eyes to gauge Hermione's reaction.

Shock rippled across the youthful face, "No. I didn't ask you for you to do it, I just…" She continued on, the words flying from her lips. "Need your help in learning the spell so I don't botch it. It's my parents, and I just _have _to be sure."

"I surmised why you asked, Hermione and my assistance is because while a week is ample time to learn most spells; your reticence regarding this spell is apropos. It is a very complex spell that takes a Charms Master months to cast correctly."

"And you? You are a Transfiguration Master not Charms."

"While not as flamboyant as Albus nor as proficient as Filius; I remain rather adept in the field."

"I didn't mean to say that you weren't, it's just…these are my parents' lives."

"I would never cast a spell without understanding the ramifications, Hermione." Minerva's cadence turning formal to illustrate her point.

Hermione nodded, "I know." She absently fingered the handle of her mug, "Are you sure you can perform the spell and that you don't mind?"

"I merely need to know when you'd like me to arrive at their residence. I will take care of setting up an identity for them along with travel papers to Australia."

"Minerva I can't ask…"

"It's already in process dear."

"How much will I need to forward to your Gringott's account for the paperwork and identity?"

"I called in a favor that was owed." Minerva spread a bit of marmalade upon her biscuit. "There will be no cost for the identity." She held up her hand before setting the utensil back upon table, "It is of little trouble, so please…let it be."

Hermione stared at her for a long moment, before nodding. "Alright." She took a sip of her juice, "Who are they going to be?"

Minerva didn't falter as she spoke, "The final paperwork has not been done, and when it is; I will not be sharing their names with you."

"What?" Hermione screeched. "You can't. How will I ever find them? What if something happens to you? Or me? Or…"

"Them? Trust me." Minerva interjected, "I will set up a system to ensure that your parents are safe, and you too. And if something happens to me, or perhaps I should say, when something does; they will still remain safe, and you will still be able to locate them once this madness ceases."

Hermione felt her stomach plummet at the simple declaration that she had just spoken; _if something happens to me, or perhaps I should say, when something does…_the rest of the sentence became buried in white noise as she mentally replayed the last part, _when something does, _over and over…until she couldn't take it anymore, and even though she shouldn't ask…she found that she had to; the situation with her parents momentarily overshadowed. "Why do you believe something will happen to you?"

Minerva paused, her uncertainty on whether to divulge what she knew was written plainly on her face. "I was paid a visit from an associate forewarning me of the Dark Lord's wish to capture me, amongst a few other less than savory prospects."

"Then you must go into hiding and forgo returning to Hogwarts." Hermione stated without preamble, realizing that she along with Harry and Ron were not the only ones in grave peril.

"I made a promise I intend to keep and thus, shall be returning to Hogwarts."

"Minerva, it isn't safe."

"No, it shan't be; but I will help for as long as I am able to keep the children attending this year safe." Her brow cocked. "Much like the task Albus has sent Harry upon, and you and Mr. Weasley mean to assist him despite the danger you place yourselves in."

"You know what Dumbledore told Harry?" Hermione's surprise evident.

"No." Minerva honestly replied, "Not the specifics, only the essentials."

"I don't understand..."

"You aren't meant to." Minerva stated, "Now, Bill and Fluer are to be married next Saturday; what day would you like me to visit with your parents?"

"Wednesday."

"Very well." Minerva took a last sip of coffee, not even five days time until she would again be altering aspects of Hermione's life; the same woman who would be leaving a week from today with her friends…for who knew how long and to what end. Swallowing, she finished the final bite of her breakfast, and stood. "Please feel free to remain today for as long as you wish, I have need to finish a bit of correspondence this morning and then will be traveling to Edinburgh to pick-up Bill and Fluer's present. You are welcome to accompany me."

Hermione nodded, "I should return to my parents' home, but…" She didn't want to leave the sanctity of Minerva's presence, quickly rationalizing that both her parents were busy until this evening and a few more hours away would go unnoticed. Besides, she needed to find a small something for Bill and Fluer. "I need to look for a present too; and it will probably be safer to travel in numbers."

A twinkle lit Minerva's eyes from within, "True. I believe you know where the library is," Upon seeing a chagrined expression traverse Hermione's face, she continued on. "I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time until I finish."

"I'm sure." Hermione remarked, "I'll manage." Minerva gave a small nod and she found her eyes trailing after Minerva's retreating form, loving the way her shirt contoured in at the waist, how her hips swayed while she walked…the proud rigidity of her back, the way the morning light reflected off her hair…and she felt herself shift in the chair, body already responding to the wanton need her eyes had unwittingly laid out before her. She should have looked away, but she couldn't even if she wanted to…because Minerva McGonagall's presence demanded her attention, and she willingly capitulated.

Seconds later, she found herself alone…with a thready heartbeat and slightly erratic breathing…and she berated herself for letting her mind lapse. She needed to shake this ridiculous notion, because she was beginning to yearn for something she would never have, and shouldn't have had to begin with…

But now that she had, she found herself _wanting_ what she couldn't.

And it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Xoxo

_A/N: My profound apologies for not getting this updated/completed sooner. Hope you are still enjoying this story and that it hasn't lost its emotional potency with the delay. There will be four to five more chapters to this sorted tale, and hoping to have it completed within the next two months if not sooner, if there is still an interest._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Minerva found her eyes involuntarily following Hermione as disappeared around the corner to the next isle. The afternoon had passed with rapid ease as they traversed the familiar streets of Edinburgh, and it wasn't until several hours into the day that she learned Hermione did not know Edinburgh – in fact, this was her first time to the fabled city.

And so, they re-traced several routes, Minerva taking the time to point out historical buildings and locations in between their varied stops into the local shops. Including the one they were in now, _Trident Tents_. Minerva had watched as Hermione eyed the floor plans of each one, stopping in front of a gag full green that had three rooms, kitchen, and living quarters. She continued inspecting the large variety, but migrated back to the dreadful green tent and Minerva interceded. "If you are in the market for a tent, there are better options."

Hermione blinked, "I uhhh…" She sighed, not able to lie to the remarkable woman, "Need to purchase one before the wedding and…" She touched the price, "This is within my price range."

"Perhaps within your price range, but _you _can do far better than this."

"I don't have time." Hermione grudgingly admitted.

"I do." Minerva placed her hand gently at the base of Hermione's waist, guiding her away from the display. "And besides, I would never advocate for anyone to spend their money here."

Chestnut locks spilled across her shoulder as she turned to the woman who was walking beside her, inwardly gleeful that Minerva had yet to remove her hand, "Why?"

"It's owned by Lucius."

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered as they strode out the front.

"Yes." Minerva stated, "This is his fourth attempt at opening a store here."

"Without luck I am guessing?"

"So it would seem." A passing look of innocence crossing her regal features as they strode down the sidewalk, Minerva having finally removed her hand as they walked side by side. "Now, from what I gathered, you are seeking a tent with at least three bedrooms in addition to living space."

"Yes. And I hope to have time to outfit the tent with a few ancillary items before Saturday."

Minerva seemed to ponder what she had said, "I believe I know where we can procure a tent that will fit those specifications at a far more reasonable price."

"Where?" Hermione had been to both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and the shop in Edinburgh was 25 gallons cheaper than the three stores she had already been to.

"The Manor." Minerva easily replied, and continued on before she could be admonished by the woman beside her. "I own two tents, either would be easily suited for your needs."

"I can't, you have given so much already and that is just too much."

"I have not used either one in near a decade, and if you along with Mr. Potter and Weasley can utilize it; please do." Minerva also knew how to locate her tent if need be, "It also has a few additional charms that have been placed upon it to help conceal it."

"Did you place the charms on it?" Hermione couldn't help wondering how adept at charms Minerva was.

"Albus and Amelia did." She recalled the camaraderie as they shared a bottle of 25 year GlenLevit while casting a sundry of spells to secure the tent during the first war with Voldemort. "I cast the transfiguration charm once done."

_Transfiguration charm…_ "What did you turn it in to?"

"Empty space."

* * *

Oxox

* * *

An hour later, Minerva watched as Hermione ducked into the final room to inspect it. The master bedroom. "This is lovely." Hermione whispered stepping out, "I can't accept this."

"Will it suffice?" Minerva asked, trying to ignore the way the light framed across her face.

"It's perfect." Hermione breathed, _like you._ She cleared her throat, "Are you sure, you are willing to part with it?"

Minerva's fingers tightened upon her tumbler, as she was finding the woman's company opposite far too easy to adjust to…and unwilling to part with. "Yes." She whispered, "It has need of a good home."

"I cannot thank you enough." Hermione's eyes were practically glowing.

"You are welcome, Hermione."

"I…" She drew a step closer, "Promise to return it to you."

"It's yours." Minerva felt a flutter erupt in the base of her stomach, as Hermione took a second step closer. "I only hope that it keeps you in good stead."

"It will." She whispered as her fingers skimmed across Minerva's, and green eyes involuntarily fluttered close. "You are so beautiful." She slowly let her hand trail up Minerva's arm, until lightly touching her cheek, emerald eyes snapped open and latched upon hers.

"As are you, Hermione." She took her left hand and held Hermione's right one in place as she turned her lips into the palm, lightly placing a kiss upon the soft flesh before dropping her hand and stepping back. "But, _this _cannot happen again."

"Even though I am of age?" Hermione pressed forward, loving the way her eyes smoldered.

"You are still a student beneath my charge." Minerva whispered as her cadence dropped.

"And if I wasn't?" Hermione's eyes were focused upon the curvature of her lips.

Minerva could taste her very breath, and smell the way her body was beginning to respond; "But you are." Her own heart rate accelerating as she fought for impulse control.

"I won't be in a week." She murmured as she licked suddenly parched lips, "I'll have forgone returning and be with Harry and Ron on a quest for Dumbledore."

"Yes, and I will hope for your safe return." Minerva tenderly reached out, hand slowly moving across the smooth young skinned cheek, "But I shall also hope that you find a love that can be returned in full measure; as I cannot Hermione. And for that, I am sorry."

Hermione took Minerva's hand within her own, bringing it to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "Me too." She whispered before slowly turning around, words trailing after her…not meant to be heard, but they were. "As I already have found a love that I never should have, but did."

* * *

oxox

* * *

Hermione watched as Minerva cast a series of spells, ensuring that she knew how to properly close the tent, and with a final shrinking spell; she received a small emerald green tent. "Thank you."

Minerva no longer trusted her voice, she was both tired of fighting her feelings and the pain in her side; they were both unbearable. She merely gave Hermione a nod.

"Will you still perform the spell on Wednesday for my parents?"

"I shall be there, Hermione." Minerva breathed out, "And for you if ever you have need."

Hermione fought for control over the overwhelming sense of gut wrenching heartache. "I know." She whispered as tears splashed off her lashes in the faint moonlight.

Minerva wiped a trail of tears away off Hermione's cheek, before striding towards the gothic entry of the Manor without looking back; not trusting herself to do so…because she too felt far more than she should for the young woman. Even though, she knew she shouldn't.

But she did.

And…she couldn't.

* * *

Oxox

_A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews/remarks!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Severus followed Minerva out of the House Head meeting, "Minerva, a moment, please." He stated noting that she was already a half dozen steps away from the room and he had only been a step behind her upon leaving. He watched as she paused, head shifting to the side permitting her to glance backwards.

"Headmaster?" The word holding only a semblance of the same respect with which she used to utter it when speaking or referring to Dumbledore.

Severus drew along side, and motioned that they continue away from the others. "I was surprised to learn that you have not moved back to Hogwarts for the term year and are still commuting each day from your home."

"The last few months have been everything but normal, Severus as you well know."

"Quite." He stated, noting that Minerva continued to steer them away from typically traveled corridors; seemingly reading his mind. "Which was the very topic I had hoped to discuss." Elegantly her brow arched. "Abnormalities."

"As pronounced as the Carrows or of the more discreet nature?" She asked with her usual deference albeit edged with a steely coldness that reminded him of being thrust from the warm confines of Hogwarts in the dead of night in the middle of January.

"Both. As I wanted to relay to you that I expect your presence next Sunday afternoon to greet both the returning and new staff, including both Alecto and Amycus."

"Of course." Minerva easily responded, having already buried her feelings for the Carrows. "What time?"

He inwardly marveled at how she kept her stoic visage as he spoke of Alecto, because when uttering her name to him…his face contorted in unadulterated rage, immediately followed by a string of obscenities. And…there were times when he wondered how much reverent witch could take before losing her composure, and then he realized that he didn't want to know. As that would be far too frightening of a thought to contemplate. "Eleven." He steps slowed as his voice dropped, "And I am sure I do not need to remind you regarding the importance of maintaining a united front with our students no matter our personal feelings."

"I only ask that you relay that same message to Alecto, because while I will not initiate a confrontation," She turned to him, a fire burning in the depths of her eyes. "I shall finish it."

Black eyes smiled knowingly, "I am aware." They remained unmoving for a minute, both reading and understanding the message. If something happened, Severus would help her…if and only if she did not start it…and he fully expected and wanted her to finish it, permanently. Otherwise, he had to perform his duties within the construct that defined the marionette he had been forced to play.

"And the second item, Severus?"

"A reminder that as a Professor here, the Carrows will have the ability to look at the students' records and learn of their parents' home addresses."

"A troubling notion for many of our muggle parents."

"Yes." He rumbled, "But," He stepped closer, hand pulling her roughly towards him as he lowered his head, "Not as troubling as finding out last evening that you were almost captured last Wednesday in Edinburgh."

She could feel his hot breath wash over her face, her side pulsing in pain from where his hand grasped her. "Almost does not constitute having been."

"You _have _to be more careful." His harsh tone a direct contrast to the worry within his eyes. "As there will be a next time."

"I am aware." Her cadence remaining cold and detached. "But, eventually, a time will come when their numbers will be too great and almost will be replaced with certainty. Because despite yours and Albus' belief, I make mistakes too. Colossal ones."

"You know as well as I what is at stake, Minerva. And you can't protect them if you are killed before they begin their quest because of a foolish errand to Edinburgh."

Severus was surprised to find that his grip upon her had vanished, as his back was against the hard, cold wall of Hogwarts. "I am well aware of my responsibilities Severus, as I almost died three weeks ago protecting Granger." She released the spell that held him, "I will uphold my end, _you_ worry about upholding your own."

Black met green, both sets of eyes filled with mourning for what they would have to sacrifice by this year's end. Slowly, he gave a nod, "While I trusted Albus, I had to be sure as they will come for you, and if they catch you…"

"Death shall come to me before I divulge your name Severus, be at peace with that."

"I am." He quietly admitted, wishing the faith he now placed in his house rival had been there years before. "There will be an incident at the Burrow just after the wedding's completion."

"I will be ready."

"Minerva if something happens…" Long fingers reached upward, wrapping around his shoulder and gently squeezing as an unusual tenderness fell from her lips.

"Then it happens, Severus. And know that they will remain safe for one more day, enabling them to become one step closer to obtaining his demise." Her hand falling from his shoulder.

"He never wanted you to be involved." Severus whispered, recalling the harrowing conversation that he and Albus had shortly after his return from the Riddle house with his blackened hand.

She knew he was referring to Albus, and sighed. "Nor you, Severus. But, life is…many things. Fair, it is not." She finished in little more than a whisper as chestnut hair and brown eyes momentarily clouded her vision. Feigning a faint smile, she tilted her head, "As always, Headmaster, good evening."

* * *

oxox

* * *

"Honey, are you sure, you're feeling alright?" Jean asked her daughter as she cut another bite of ham.

"Yeah," Hermione forced the tears away, she still had tonight with her family. "Just, with everything going on, I'm a little concerned."

Carl swallowed his mashed potatoes, "I'm sure everything will be fine this year, even without Dumbledore as Headmaster. I bet," His brow furloughed together as he tried recalling the witch's name whom he had met all those years ago, the impressive one dressed in a shade of deep emerald green robes, with the stern face but soft smile. He had liked her instantly, she was a no nonsense kind of person, and seemed to be a brilliant witch too. "The Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall will take the lead and be Headmaster or Mistress."

Hermione found herself nodding, not because of the accuracy rather the truth behind his words. She would not be the Headmistress of Hogwarts, but she would be taking over as the leader of the school. And…her dinner no longer appeared remotely appetizing, her mind upon her other great worry.

Minerva.

She knew she shouldn't worry. Had no reason to worry, but…she recognized she did. How could she not? Minerva was going to be living with Death Eaters. Sharing meals with them. And they…were after her. Eventually, even Minerva would make a mistake, and then what…? Would she even know when she was out in the wild with Harry and Ron if Minerva was killed? Would she learn of it months after the fact? Would they conduct a memorial? Or hope to once the darkness had been vanquished?

"I hope you're right, dad." She finally responded, having mixed her mashed potatoes and beans together while thinking of Minerva. "But, I also need you and mom to realize that…the war it getting far more dangerous and not as contained."

Jean frowned, "What is the Ministry of Magic doing to bring the dark wizard down? What did you say his name was, Voldewart?"

Hermione almost spit her food out, from laughter, "No." She chuckled, "Voldemort."

"Well, I think you're on to something, Jean." Carl sipped his water, "If he is terrifying, why not picture him as a wart, and be done with it?"

"I don't know dad." Hermione shook her head, "I'll ask the Order to see if they can take out an ad in the Daily Prophet, suggesting the name change."

"He is only as powerful as long as people give him power; if his name evokes fear. Change it, and erode the fear."

It was times like these, that helped to crystallize how much she loved her parents…and how truly intelligent they were. If only she could get the Daily Prophet or even the Quibbler to publish a smearing article; but to do so, would mean their death. But, it didn't negate the accuracy of her father's sentiment. Unfortunately, how do you stand up to a system when the entire system and mechanism had been shattered?

Immediately she thought of Dumbledore…and then…McGonagall.

Icons to rally behind.

But…the stalwart and uncompromising icon crumbled away…leaving the woman she had met; and wanted nothing more than to meet again.

"They're trying, however, he is a powerful dark wizard and has caused a lot of death."

Jean flashed Carl a look of concern, "Do you believe Hogwarts will be safe?"

"Yes." Hermione honestly stated, "As long as…" She found it hard to curtail the use of Minerva's name. "Professor McGonagall and Flitwick remain."

"If something happens this year," Carl's voice becoming serious, "You let us know and if at any time you don't feel it is safe, you come home. Understood?"

"Yeah," Hermione swallowed the bile down, "I will."

"We love you honey, and while I know you can take care of yourself, we don't want anything to happen to you."

Flashes of Minerva dancing in the moonlight sprung before her mind's eye as curses flew wildly past her…only to be replaced by the haunting image of Minerva's milky skin…the way her breathe hitched as they touched…

Watery brown eyes flickered to both of them, "It won't." She lied. Because it already had. And it had irrevocably changed her.

* * *

Oxxo

* * *

A/N: The good news; seemed to have gotten over my writer's block regarding this story. The bad news; we are rapidly winding down...as there looks to only be two more chapters after this as I am already polishing the next one and 'should' see it before the end of the weekend and the final one chapter, the chapter at Bill & Fleur's wedding, next week. Cheers & as always - hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Minerva should have been surprised when Tilx came to inform her that the young woman, Hermione, was seeking entry to the Manor, even though it was shortly after midnight. But she wasn't surprised of her arrival, rather how long following her parents' departure.

She had Tilx to let her in, and to prepare the guest room. She had slipped on her robe and descended the stairs despite the lateness of the hour; and…upon seeing the stricken face, knew that she would not be returning to her rooms for some time; ushering the young woman to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

They had talked until the first rays of sun had streaked through the windows, casting a reddish glow across the room…and making her hair look as if it was spun from rose gold. Both had bid the other good night, and Minerva found herself…not able to sleep for more than an hour. Exhausted, she had taken a warm shower…and ventured to the library hoping to further relax and find a few more minutes of respite.

She had barely finished the second article in the latest Transfiguration Journal when light, tentative footsteps graced her ears and she felt a smile innately curl the corners of her lips; her eyes confirming her belief as Hermione stepped farther into the expanse. She had been unable to sleep either, and had hoped to take advantage of the opportunity to peruse Minerva's library again.

The two women spoke little, both ensconced in their own reading, with furtive glances to the other; the morning quickly passing by. Their lack of conversation while in the library was quickly made up for as they sat down to lunch. Minerva spoke of the latest research published in the Transfiguration Journal, Hermione elated in discovering there was a Defense Against the Dark Arts Journal…which she shared with equal enthusiasm.

It wasn't until Tilx appeared beside them asking what they would like for dinner that they realized the whole of the day had already passed and Hermione was due at the Burrow.

Hermione gathered her things wishing that her world would not be turned upon its axis after tomorrow; but unwilling to abandon her friend. She just…needed more time. Which was the one thing she didn't have. With practiced ease, she shrunk her suitcase and put it in the small leather pouch within her pocket. _She loved magic._

With a final glance, ensuring she hadn't missed anything, she strode from the room; wishing she was striding into another…with lighter accents and a heady lavender scent that permeated the very air. Instead, she was striding down the sweeping staircase to see Minerva, arms clasped behind her back, waiting. "Thank you for…everything." Hermione stated, stepping off the last stair.

"As I have stated numerous times, you are welcome." Minerva glided into step with Hermione, as they made their way through the large doors to the Manor and into the warm evening air. "I have something that may be of interest to you." Minerva pulled a small shrunken bag from the depths of her hand, "On your journey."

Hermione frowned as she took the minute bag, "What is it?"

Emerald eyes sparkled, "A bit of light reading."

She went to hand the proffered item back to Minerva, who held up her hand, "I have read those books, many of them at least twice. Besides, most of what I have given you will remain untouched until next summer in my library here, so please enjoy."

Hermione felt as though she'd just been given a bag of treasure, and in a way she had. Who knew what books Minerva had packed for her? Her curiosity burned to unmagic the items and see what lay in the bag waiting, however, it would have to wait. She needed to return to the Burrow, and help prepare the final preparations for both the wedding and their trip. "I promise, I will return them." Her voice reverent as she carefully tucked it within her pocket, next to the bag that held her suitcase, the tent, her parents' pantry…and a thousand other assorted items.

"I know." Minerva's gait drew to a stop as her eyes swept over the young woman. "Is there anything else you require before leaving with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"No." Hermione's reply almost lost in the light breeze, fully turning towards Minerva. Her eyes sweeping over the elegant woman, her visage…lips…

"Then, may your travels be safe." A warm tenderness laced her words.

Hermione's attention reverted back to emerald eyes, "And may the halls of Hogwarts be kind and offer a modicum of protection to you." She could feel tears threatening as she continued on, "I'll write when I can, to let you know that we are safe."

"Don't Hermione. As much as I and several others will want to know how you are fairing, your anonymity and our lack of knowledge will be one of the few things to help keep you safe."

The sheer magnitude of what she was about to embark on, threatened to overwhelm her and would have if it had not been for serene emerald eyes staring down upon her. "There are no safe places." She quietly retorted.

"You will be." Minerva's words were lined with steel conviction, and Hermione couldn't help but _want _to believe.

But, she knew the harrowing truth. As long as she was with Harry and Voldemort was alive, there was no place that was safe for her and her friends to go. Sadly, she shook her head, "You and I both know that isn't true."

Minerva's gaze remained steadfast, as she inwardly recoiled as how true both statements had been. Because, as long as she and Severus were alive; Harry and subsequently his companions would remain far safer than when they met their demise. _His companions…_she reiterated and corrected to the singular word, companion. Hermione. The woman who had begun occupying far too many of her thoughts considering who she was and what her future would bring. "As with all things in life, Hermione. Faith manages."

"Wishing it to be so, does not make it so." Hermione rebuked.

"True; however, hopes and dreams rest in one's belief that they can be accomplished." A quaint smile touched her eyes, "Because if we do not believe, and fail to hope or have dreams; what are we fighting for?"

"Freedom." The word spilled from Hermione's lips before the thought congealed, and her soul continued on as her brain muddled a strangled thought out to cease talking. "And striving to maintain it while protecting our friends, family and…" The cadence in her voice dropped to barely that of a whisper as she finished, "Lovers."

_Lovers._

The word hung between them, much like the night that should not have happened, but did just over three weeks ago that had made them…a fraction of what it meant to be ones lover. A tease…that had left both, wanting that they shouldn't. And from Minerva's perspective couldn't; but…it didn't stop the hunger pulsing in them to become more than they were.

To throw caution to the wind and sink into the other's embrace and give in to temptation; but…they shouldn't. Couldn't. And…as much as Hermione wished they would…she knew they wouldn't.

"Whatever the reason, Hermione...please remain as safe as you can and do not place yourself in unnecessary harm."

"I shall, but only if you consent to do the same."

Minerva remained silent as she met Hermione's challenging yet tender gaze. "I shall only place myself in harm's way if it is necessary; as I am not a martyr."

"Me too." Hermione murmured, feeling herself drown in the eyes before her.

"And if ever you and your companions have need to disappear for a short time…"

"I won't bring them here." Hermione interrupted.

"Nor would I suggest such a foolish notion." Minerva stated, "As there are far more remote and secure locations."

"Then where were you referring?" Hermione asked, feeling mildly foolish.

Minerva lifted her hand, palm up. "Here."

Hermione hesitated only a moment before stretching out her own, enjoying the way her fingers felt along her own. Desperately trying to commit the feeling to memory…before her decadent lilt broke the stillness.

"There is a place equidistant from Hogwarts and the north of my property that will afford you a bit of time to rest without having to worry about human discovery."

Before she could question her, Hermione felt her world dissolve away…loving the way Minerva's magic felt as it danced along her skin, her body immediately recognizing the sensation as her center pulsed with desire…wanting to be satisfied as large oaks took shape. "Are we in the Forbidden Forrest?" She asked as the twilight highlighted fauna formed around her.

"No, we are farther north." Minerva dropped her hand, "And for you, in a far safer location."

Hermione turned her head at Minerva's comment, "Safer?" She couldn't help but chuckle, "Versus Voldemort, I'll struggle with the Forrest any day; even the Centaurs."

"The Centaurs are the least of your dangers there. And by far the most dangerous creature in these woods."

Hermione's heart rate jumped at how Minerva's lilt became more pronounced, "Is there anything we would need to worry about?"

Green eyes absorbed Hermione's, "Staying too long."

"How long…" She inched forward, voice low. "Is too long?"

Involuntarily, long fingers reached out and brushed a chestnut lock away, "You'll know." She whispered, rose and golden rays highlighting her hair and satin skin…drawing her closer.

"Minerva…I…" She innately leaned into the ghostly touch.

Minerva _should have_ removed her hand.

She _should have_ stepped away.

_Should have_ done something…anything…other than what she did.

Her iron clad control…slipping…

Because…she stepped nearer, bringing their bodies almost together…her fingers threading through Hermione's rich hair as her own eyes fluttered close.

Both leaning closer…

Their breathes co-mingling…

And Minerva did something she never should have done to begin with…let alone a second time…and willingly.

But she couldn't stop it.

The pull too strong to ignore.

Her emotions too raw…

And…for just one more moment…

A brief second…

And she found herself doing the one thing, she couldn't reconcile, couldn't control…but…needed. Desperately. Even it was only for a moment before she would be consumed by the coming fire. A fire she was wading into, willingly.

And she gave in.

Fleetingly touching moist, supple…lips.

Her heart almost stopping at the tentative contact…before their pent up passion erupted…

Their lips crashing against the other...

A deep moan rumbling from the depths of Hermione's chest...

And Minerva pulled back…

A soft breathe fluttering across her lips, crumbling the last bit of her restraint…and she stepped away.

Emerald meeting mocha; devouring every attribute and committing it to memory…to hold for the insurmountable road that lay ahead. One…that would…undoubtedly never bring them back across the other's path…and shouldn't and wouldn't even if they both did survive.

The seconds ticked by…until…Minerva's sensual brogue brought an end to what couldn't be…and should never have been in a heartbreaking fashion. "Be safe."

Large droplets fell from thick lashes as she swallowed the lump down in her throat, "You too."

Eyes swept over her one more time, "Good-bye Hermione." She whispered as her magic pulsed outward…and Hermione found herself standing at the edge of the Burrow's property. At once, she spun around looking…only to find herself, alone.

"Good-bye, Minerva…" She quietly uttered to herself along the gnome property, lips still tingling…feeling…like she never had before as she sank down to the ground, sobs wracking the depths of her soul at what she shouldn't have had; couldn't and would never have again.

_But…_

She tipped her head back up, starring at the first stars as tears ran down her face.

_She was thankful for the moment she did have, Minerva. _

_ Even if she shouldn't have._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Should have the last chapter up within the week. Thank you as always for your remarks and thoughts.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Minerva,_

_ Here is what you requested._

_ Be safe._

_ Severus_

Minerva's eyes glanced over the rim of her glasses to the small dark brown bottle resting upon desk in her private rooms.

Her thick lilt broke across the stillness in a mocking tone. "Be safe." With a final glance to the note, she let it slip from her fingers as the edge caught fire and ash fluttered to the floor. Picking up the bottle, she moved to the left of the desk and with a complex incantation; the wall vanished and before her stood aged wood shelving from floor to ceiling with hundreds of glass containers filled with a variety of colors, lengths, and textures of hair. Along the side of each shelf was a series of numbers and letters that would make little sense to most, but to her…it made perfect sense. Experienced eyes lifted upward, and upon finding the one she sought, it floated down into her waiting fingers. Setting the container down on the desk, she gently pulled the lid off, extracting one singular strand and with skilled fingers; placed it within the draft bottle Severus sent.

A quick glance to the clock, half past four…

_The wedding was to start at five._ She thought, and with a sigh…upended the contents of the bottle.

At once she could feel the polyjuice tendril through her system…the changes already taking place, and she turned to her mirror…easily transfiguring her robes in style, color and size...as she gazed upon the eerie reflection that once belonged to her best friend.

Albus Dumbledore.

_Ohhh how she missed him. He was one of the few…who she could talk too…and Merlin after the last month did she need someone…other than her own ruminations._

She could feel her blue eyes mist over…and blinked more than once…before they remained at bay. Almost as an afterthought, she banished the remnants of the polyjuice bottle, returned the container to its position and with a subtle wave re-enacted the wall before drawing her magic to her…and with a muffled crackle, vanished.

The burrow beginning to take shape…

And before her profile became solid, it shrunk…and a large white cat darted across the lawns.

* * *

oxox

* * *

"Who are you looking for?" Ron asked as Hermione's eyes flicked to the door once more.

_I thought she'd be here._ "Just looking." She murmured, feeling mildly dejected as she drug her eyes back to the ceremony that was about to take place.

"You sure?" He cast a glance to the door herself, "That's the tenth time in as many minutes."

"Constant vigilance." She found herself saying as her eyes went past Ron to meet with Harry's; his green eyes mirroring her own heartache before they both scanned the sea of familiar faces; but each wishing to see only one. Harry's gaze fell upon the youngest Weasley, Ginny, and remained riveted. Her own…drifted towards the window; and she couldn't help but wonder for the umpteenth time where Minerva was. And she wasn't here.

Had she been waylaid by Death Eaters? By Severus? Had her side become worse?

The first strands of music began wafting through air, and Hermione pulled her eyes back towards the front as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George filed into the room. But…her eyes stopped upon the long haired white cat that was gazing up her, blue eyes staring into hers. Eyes…that seemed to stare into her soul, she blinked…and it disappeared into the throng of people.

Shaking her head at the absurdity of her thoughts, _It's just a bloody cat_. She berated herself, _After all, she transfigures into a tabby cat. Get a grip on yourself!_

_

* * *

Oxox

* * *

_

Minerva shifted on her haunches…leg and side still significantly affecting her, especially having to stay relatively immobile for the last hour. Her eyes glanced at the crowd as Bill and Fleur shared their first kiss as husband and wife; ears detecting a shift in the air flow…

Innately her mouth drew back to hiss as her ears flattened, their time to celebrate was rapidly drawing to a close as her tail swished back and forth…as she sought the woman across the room; basking in the way her long hair fell past her shoulders, the beautiful contour of her jaw and lips…

Minerva drug her gaze away, _It was time to go to work…_

Even if she didn't want to do what was needed, however, she had to.

With one fleeting look back, the long haired white cat darted out from the tent; the pupils of her eyes dilating as she scanned the skyline…nose in the air, as a faint scent quickly became prevalent.

Her tuff beginning to stand as she fully bared her teeth…

Prior to streaking across the lawn…

Claws digging into the earth...her side pulling…as she continued gaining speed…

Leaping atop the stone wall…down the limb of the tree…

Before soaring through the air…

…

And connecting…

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Tonks' head snapped back to the left as the light warbled and then…a low scream could be heard, as a black robed…Death Eater charged forward on a broom.

"Death Eaters!" She yelled out, eyes disbelieving as out of nowhere a form began taking shape behind him…

Long flowing hair…features obscured by the twilight glinting in her eyes as chaos ensued.

* * *

Oxox

* * *

Hermione jumped up as Tonks' voice bellowed throughout the tent; Harry already moving…Ron frantically glancing around.

"Go Harry!" Remus yelled as he ran through the flap, "Their here!"

"This way." Hermione caught both Harry and Ron's arms, "The back."

Harry threw one last look over his shoulder, towards the streak of long red hair…and Hermione's heart went out to him as they shoved their way forward, cries and curses littering the air. All three having to cast a series of defensive spells…fires erupting upon either side…

Hermione slicing their fabric as they got to the edge…and as one they stepped from the tent.

Curses flying across the air…bedlam reigning as they made their way past the anti-apparition wards.

Gasping they turned backwards…in time to see a curse about to strike Ron vanish into a whiff of grey as emerald robes momentarily blocked out the light…black hair fanning outward and Hermione's breath faltered…

Even though she couldn't see who it was…she knew. It was unmistakable. There silhouetted against the waning sun was the woman whom she didn't believe had come, but…obviously she had. Minerva McGonagall.

The woman whom had captured her heart, unconditionally.

"Hermione!" Harry reached out, "We need to go!"

Brown eyes blinked once more and she felt her heart lurch as the three of them began apparating and a green bolt flew towards Minerva. Her mouth opening…words erupting from her lips…

"Watch out!" She screamed into the quiet vista country side they now stood on. Alone. Without Minerva. Without their family. Without anyone else…but each other.

"We need to…" Harry's voice clipping on as Hermione silently prayed for Minerva's welfare as she swallowed her tears. Wishing she had thrown caution to the wind and returned to her Manor last evening…to tell her what should never have happened but did.

She was falling in love with her…even though she shouldn't. Even though her love wouldn't be returned…but she couldn't stop it. And she didn't want to.

How could she? Minerva was beautiful…sensual…loving…intelligent…and so very much more than what she had believed her to be before the start of summer.

She should have known…

Should have guessed…

But how could she…?

Minerva, after all, was an enigma.

Her enigma.

"…think Hermione?" Harry's question brought the situation, the direness of it, back to the forefront and not upon the woman who she feared would forever occupy her thoughts and not her arms.

"Sirius'." She cleared her throat, "We'll be safe there." Hoping Minerva…wherever she was, was safe too.

Harry's brow furloughed, "Hey, you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just…" Images of Minerva and the green bolt only scant meters from her form. "A bit startled."

Ron chimed in, "A right close one that was."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "It was." She reached out, "Let's get going." She pushed her feelings aside, she'd have plenty of time to analyze them later; when they were safe. And she could contemplate all the things she should have done differently this summer.

Save one.

Because, while what happened to them was abhorrent; it enabled her to see the woman she never would have otherwise seen.

So, while she should have left sooner that fabled night. Should have remained within Hogwarts' grounds. Should have been faster…should have been able to resist the Imperius Curse…

Should have…done something differently; she was glad that she didn't. Because otherwise...she never would have met Minerva McGonagall.

She couldn't bear the thought of never having met the formidable woman.

And falling in love.

Even though, she should.

* * *

Xoxo

* * *

Minerva stopped for a moment, visibly wincing as she stood fully upright. Her side on fire from her acrobatics last eve; but with her usual stoicism she marched forward and into the lion's den…head held high.

With a warmness usually reserved, she greeted her old colleagues…exchanging hugs and short stories of their summer holidays.

"Minerva." Alecto's chilling voice interrupting her conversation with Filius; both the lithe witch and demure wizard turned to him.

"Alecto." They chorused together, before she continued on. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Glad to be here." He rumbled as cold green eyes locked upon hers. "And to have an _opportunity _to _educate_ so many children."

"We wish you well in the post." Minerva kindly replied, turning back to finish her conversation with Filius…but…a hand stayed her movement; the decibel level in the room plummeting as all eyes unabashedly watched the situation.

"I almost had you yesterday." He whispered for her alone.

Slowly, her brow arched as she met his gaze; and she felt a small amount of satisfaction pulse through her veins as he visibly shied away. "True." She conceded, leaning slightly closer. "But your almost…wasn't good enough. Mine…is; as your sister discovered."

His jaw clenched, "I will _kill_ you by the year's end."

"I'd suggest getting in line Alecto." She quipped, "Or you'll miss your chance as there are already quite a few ahead of you." She turned back to Filius ignoring his hateful gaze.

Filius waited a heartbeat for Alecto to move on, "Be careful Minerva."

Green eyes sparkled, wishing it was as simple as her being careful. "I will be." She murmured, knowing that…the year would afford her anything but the opportunity to be careful. Her mind momentarily slipping to the brown eyed vixen…and the way she looked last evening against the twilight…

And how she shouldn't have let her leave…

But she had to.

No matter how she felt about the young woman…

Because, this was war. And she could ill afford something so foolish and ridiculous…but it seemed that somewhere during the past few weeks, her heart didn't think so. As she felt something she shouldn't…

And…she was thankful that Hermione wasn't here…

Because…she was afraid that the spark that Hermione had inadvertently lit would have grown…and captured far more than it already had and all that it shouldn't.

For…she feared she could fall in love with the young woman; and she couldn't afford to. But her heart was already taking the plunge…where it shouldn't.

_The End._

* * *

Oxox

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed my temporary delve into a dark Hermione/Minerva story…however, we have come to the end of this tale; or as some would say, just the beginning. I'm debating on making this a trilogy (part 2 would be interwoven with the events from The Deathly Hallows but from Hermione & Minerva's views & part 3 after the Battle of Hogwarts); and may still but I am going to remain exceedingly focused for the next few months on finishing several of my open stories – especially all of my older ones save for Tapestry of Life and Bonding as they will both take __**much**__ longer to finish. So, bare with me; I will be continuing to update Bonding along with other stories but will not be starting anything new._

_THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS & WONDERFULLY KIND WORDS!_


End file.
